


The Rumble in the Distance

by kakarulover_63



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-02-22 15:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakarulover_63/pseuds/kakarulover_63
Summary: Iruka body holds a secret that Hiruzen has hidden from Danzo and the counsel in fear of the young man being forced into a weapon. After the battle with Mizuki Irukas seal is broken and needs repair, if not destruction of the entire country of fire will ensue. Will Kakashi be able to get Iruka to the sealer before its to late? Or are there darker forces at play to unleash the chakra.





	1. Chapter 1

 

It began with a spat between Iruka and Kakashi. Iruka didn’t understand it, was Kakashi so dense he was unable to understand that Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were children, not even teenagers yet and he recklessly threw them into the Chunin exams. The tanned man let out a sigh as the Hokage signalled for him to wait while everyone shuffled out for the room. _Well at least they aren't the only genin entered into the competition_ Iruka thought as Kurnai left. He huffed turning around to face the aging leader of the leaf. After the outburst between Iruka and Kakashi...more from Iruka, Hiruzen had tried to calm him down afterwards, noting that he would personally make sure that Naruto and all of the genin were safe but that still didn't help. Lord third looked up at him from his seat, pipe in in mouth and smoking, the bittersweet scent filling the office and tickling Iruka's nose.

“Hokage-sama,they’re children Naruto is barely thirteen and...and you witness how he barely passed the genin exam. It's too dangerous!” Iruka pleaded on the off chance there was still time to change the oldermans mind.

The hokage stared Iruka down with dark eyes, he’d known this boy since he was a child, and now Iruka had created something very dangerous. A bond between himself and the Jjinjuriki, the elder sighed, deciding to deal with the elephant in the room,“Iruka,” he pulled the pipe out of his mouth blowing the last of the smoke out of his nostrils, “I’ve come to understand you have bonded with Naruto.” He watched the youngers expressions and body language closely observing the signs of tensions in the man's shoulders and the vasodilation of his chakra points, “Do you think that your personal feeling towards him are blinding your view of his actual potential?” Hiruzen calmly looked at the Iruka under this hood. Iruka stayed silent, as he felt his chakra stirring at his core, a storm was beginning to build _How can he think I’d let something like my love for Naruto stop him from achieving greatness. Does he really think i’m that stupid? wait...Calm down Iruka it’s just a question_. He took a moment to make sure he was ready to answer.

“Lord Third, I mean no disrespect but …”

“But nothing, Iruka do you remember how I tried to keep you from taking the chunin test out of fear that your...talent would be exposed?

“That's different and you know that!” _Of course he knows its different he just wants you to feel silly and stupid. Stop. Stop thinking like that. Its not true_  Iruka began a internal battle for control as his chakra began to fester and build causing perspiration under his headband.

“There is no difference Iruka, even now I still fear for you and Asuma, you are my children and I worry as a father should.” The elder stood up “That being said Iruka, trust Kakashi’s judgement as I do, worry as a father will, but have faith.”

Iruka blew air out of his mouth,un consciously combing his hand through his hair, as pain began to radiate up his back. _He doesn’t trust you he just sees you as a monster._  Iruka ignored the inner voice. “You right Lord Hokage, I’m sorry for the outburst earlier.” He bowed wincing as the muscles in his back stretches the burning sensation.

“It's fine, as expected from any _new_ parent, but since the battle with Mizuki left your seal damaged I’ve noticed your temper has been elevated these past months.”

“Lord Third, you know i’ve always had my  mothers temper…” he scoffed, remembering the stories Hiruzen would tell him.

“Iruka this is more than your normal ...hotheadedness, per say.” Black eyes connected with brown, an all knowing look in them.

Iruka stiffened, “What do you mean? I have not seen you since…” realization darkened Irukas face, “You’ve had Anbu watching me.” It was a statement not a question. Hiruzen sighed, feeling the chakra tension rise in the room.

“Iruka you know better then anyone its for the safety of the village, we still are unable to comprehend to extent of your abilities especially after Oricharmaru experiments.”

A migraine began to beat on Iruka's temples as the voice inside of him belted with laughter, _He has never trusted you. He sees you as a weapon of mass destruction. He knows your the second coming of devastation._ Iruka wanted to yell, and scream the elder had no right, now his privacy had been invaded. Brown eyes dropped to the ground as he felt tears begin to pool, Irukas heart felt betrayed, but he knew in his head that it was the right decision.

“Be honest have you felt any of that chakra trying to manifest?” Hiruzen searched Iruka's face for the answer, he wanted to hear it from the younger.  “Lord Third," Iruka Started his eyes flickered up before dropping back down to the floor, "I can control it.” Iruka spoke softly as he counting the cracks in the wood.

“That's not what I’m asking.”

The Chunin stayed silent as the voice hang throughout his head _there's no point in lying the the Hokage for Kami sake, he knows about me about us, he just wants to hear it from you._ The chakra was slowly worsening, every time Iruka anger flared he felt it beginning to pool trying to escape.

 

“Yes, ever since…” He sighed and looked up “...the scar tissue is causing a disruption in the seal and everytime my emotions run high I feel the Chakra beginning to seap.” A creaking noise disrupted the silence as the elder leaned back in the chair thinking to himself for a moment, before speaking, ”We need to replace your seal.”

Iruka's stiffened and his eyes widened, before he began to approach the desk “No one in the Leaf is even qualified for that! Let alone that could release the chakra and… and that could put everyone here in danger.” Tanned hands flew out to his side as he explained.

“That's why I’m going to send you to the land of Iron where there is a woman by the name of Chauka Uzumaki who will reseal you on your chest, it's risky, but worth it.” The Third relit his pipe showing a discontinuation of the conversation, but Iruka pressed on.

“Lord third that will take weeks,” He began to rub the scar over his nose. “I have a class to teach, and papers to grade, this can wait until break.”

“No it cannot, I refuse to put your life and the lives of the villagers in danger, if anyone else was to find out about this ...you could...will be turned into a weapon by Danzo and the counsel.” The threat hung in the air.

“But I…”

“No but’s Iruka. I’m sending you out at dawn and thats final." Hiruzen looked at Iruka, unable to not see the child he once was. _This is the right decision_ he thought as he felt the whispers of the dark chakra coming from the man infront of him.

  _He sees you as a sniveling child still._ Iruka bit back a snark reply, chakra beginning to bubble in his chest. “Fine” He turned to leave, hand on the door handle.

“I’m sending you with an escort, and I’m ranking this a S class mission, you will be paid for the mission and reimbursed for your time away from teaching if that makes it any better.” Hiruzen whent back to shuffeling papers as Iruka spun his head around, hand tightening on the knob “An escort! Please Hiruzen, I can't have anyone else know about this! Besides I don’t need an escort I can take care of myself!"

Hiruzen sighed, “Iruka, I have someone whom I trust, with the utmost confidence, besides I’m not worried about you defending yourself. It's the mere fact that one more kunai to the back and the seal will break, and I don’t know if you will be able to control the full force of that chakra." Iruka opened his mouth to retaliate "This conversation is over, be ready at the gates tomorrow at dawn and please wait for you escort.”

The chunin sighed knowing there was nothing he could say to deter the Hokage from his decision.

“As you command.” Iruka stepped through the doorway slamming the door behind him.. Hiruzen, sighed observing the crushed handle. Sitting down he pulled files from his desk cabinet.

“There you are.” He placed the sealed file on top of his desk before using hand signs to open it. He bit his thumb and smeared blood on the Anbu sign, “Summoning jutsu!”

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of him and as it cleared the man standing looked at him with confusion.

 

“I’m reinstating you for one mission.”

“As you desire lord Third, may I ask the details.?”

“ S-Rank mission. You are to accompany Umino Iruka to the Land of Iron where he will be working on a sealing jutsu with Chauka Uzumaki, It will take about a week to get there, a week stay and a week to come back.” He then began writing on a scroll.

“Sir, in all respect, does Umino Iruka have any background in sealing jutsu, especially such deserving to be on a S-Rank mission?”

“Yes he is actually very talented in the area.” The Hokage didn't look up from his writing as he replied.

“It's just, this seems like something very important if its S-rank and your reinstating me for it.”

Hiruzen looked up from his writing, “This mission will determine the future of the hidden leaf village, if failed, it can result in the destruction of the entire country of Fire.” A gray eye widened, and the man bowed, “I will not fail.”

“I know you won't.” Hiruzen stood up sealing the scroll he had finished writing, pulling out another file from his cabinet “Unless you are in danger, and I mean life or death danger,” Black eyes darkened as they gazed into the gray one, “you are to not open this scroll. This file is Iruka’s, you are the only one who will have read it besides myself. When you are done burn it.”

“Understood”

“Now please be ready to depart at the gates at dawn.”

“Yes sir.” The younger bowed and disappeared with the Documents.

The Hokage sat back down in the chair and lit his pipe, If this mission went well he would have nothing to worry about, but if failed…. he shivered. Not many things worried him, but this...this did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka learns Kakashi will be his escort. This causes a delay in the beginning of their journey.

Iruka arrived at the gates just as the sun peeked over the horizon, bathing the village in a beautiful golden light. He glanced at his shadow beginning to creep up, _late I’d better just start without him_. Iruka turned hesitating while looking at the gates.  _ Ive never gone beyond those gates before… jeeze suck it up Iruka you have to set an example for the kids.  _ He berated himself for being so cowardly.

“Ano, you ready or are you just going to stand there all day?” A voiced chirped from above him. Iruka quickly glanced up to see the last Hatake looking down upon him his air aflame in the golden morning light.

Iruka opened his mouth to protest but no words can out. How could lord third betray him like this,  “No” air finally vibrated against his vocal chords as his face turned red in anger, Hiruzen had another thing coming if he thought he would be escorted by Kakashi. 

“oh Iruka-kun it won't be so bad, I gather your ready?” Kakashi gracefully dropped to the path kicking up a small amount of dirt on impact.

Iruka stared at the dirt as it expanded being taken up by a breeze. He looked up his daze broken by a shadow looming over him.”sensei you in there?”

_Who the hell does he think he his!_ Anger burned Irukas face red, “Absolutely not,” Iruka turned sharply, swatting kakashi in the face with his hair and stomping towards the Hokage tower, leaving kakashi to look at him curiously. 

Iruka inwardly panicked, _ I cant do this trip, with him of all people. Anyone but him. _

Thing pale fingers landed on his shoulder and Iruka swatted them off _If he touches me hes going to know, I cant let him get anywhere near me._

Kakashi looked at his finger tips, _That was strange_ he had picked up on some chakra coming from Iruka... but it didnt feel like regular chakra, sighing he continued on after the chunin,“Look, its not like i’m about this either, I'm going to miss the kids exam, and it...hey ...are you listening?” Kakashi jogged over to Iruka who had picked up his pace.

“No I am not listening and I’ll go by myself, or with... anyone else as an escort, but not with someone who needless put people... _ children _ in danger!” W _ ho does this guy think he his. For a genius he sure can't take a hint. Keep away from me.  _ Iruka thought as he continues to try to escape the older man's pursuit.

“I don’t leave my comrades behind, besides are you still mad about the team seven thing?”  Kakashi lazily walked along side of a fuming Iruka.

The Chunin suddenly stopped jabbing his fingers into Kakashis vest for emphasis. “Look Hatake, I don't want you on this trip! I don't even want to go on this trip! For all I know if something goes wrong you will kill me or leave me to die, like your last team,” Iruka's  eyes widened, that was not what he ment to say, it was like something had taken over his voice and had just let it out. _Its true isnt it?_ The voice inside his head laughed. Iruka looked at Kkashis visible eye which scowled down on him. _This is it...This is how i'm going to die._ Iruka stood in slient terror as Kakashi grabbed the younger upper arm, preventing him from going any further and pulled him close to his chest allowing himself to whisper in the younger mans ear.  “k...kakashi, I didn’t mean for that to come out how it did I just mean…” Iruka sumbled over his words as he was forced to watch people beginning to meander out of their homes across the street.

“I know exactly what you meant” Kakashis tone was dark, and his grip tightened causing Iruka to grunt in discomfort,“I didn’t choose this mission, to be with some…”  He pushed the younger man forward, still keeping his grip on the arm and his gray eye ranking Iruka from top to bottom, “...chunin” the word came out like venom and made Iruka inwardly flinch. “I was assigned to the mission and I will make sure you get there learn whatever it is you need to learn and get back.” Kakashis grip tightened earning a yelp from the younger man before he pushed him forward letting him go.

 

Iruka stood there rubbing his arm unsure of what to say next, when Kakashi answered for him, “So either you can come with me on your own accord or I will drag you there kicking and screaming,”his visible eye upturning in a smile.

Iruka breathed out unaware of the air he was holding in shaking rubbing his bicep freed from the older mans vice. Kakashi began to head towards the gates turning when he didn't hear Irukas steps, “Well shall I drag you then?” 

“N...no I can walk.” Iruka stuttered and jogged to catch up to the silver haired man. The only noise was the birds chirping and the pebbles Iruka kicked up as he subconsciously dragged his feet. As the gate cme into view the chunin slowed down completely stopping at the line between the village and the outside. Kakashi turned around and looked at him.

“Sensei?” A sing song voice teased from under the mask a threat hung in the air under the tone.

“I...its just ….” Iruka Sighed, “I’ve never left the village.”

Kakashi bord look masked his surprise at Irukas confession,“how did you become a Chunin when one of the qualifications is to do Missions outside of the village?”

“You have to be a Chunin to teach and do to ...special circumstances ….this is the first time i’ve been permitted to leave.” Iruka answered sheepishly, his cheeks dusted in red, and his eyes locked anywhere but kakashis

“Your parents never took you camping?”

“They were the ones who insisted I stay inside the village. We moved here when I was only a couple days old and something must have happened during the travel here because they never wanted me to go outside the gates and after they died...Lord Third allowed me to become Chunin with additional testing but he also didnt want me leaving the village.”

Kakashi thought about the file tucked away in his pouch he would have to read it later as it turns out there may actually be some important information in there.

“Look, there’s nothing scary out here,” pale fingers gestured towards the woods, “now if you just follow me we can get the mission done And over with.” Kakashi turned and walked away into the tree line.

Iruka looked around nervously before stepping out of the safety of the gates. He paused, waiting for a rain of Kunai to come down on him. He sighed in relief, laughing he had an over active imagination at times.  _ Where did Kakashi go?  _ He thought as he broke through the tree lines looking for the silver hair. He finally spotted him lazily reading his book leaning against an oak. “Sensei, I’m going to think would want to spend more time with me if you don’t stop dragging your feet.” Kakashi smiled with his eye. Iruka turned red, walking with Kakashi beginning their trip. After the third hour of silence Iruka was sure of it, this was going to be a very long journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I would love to hear some reviews, what you you like? what dont you like? where do you think this should go?


	3. Vibrating water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivory so stark it vibrated the inky darkness of the water surrounding him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a late update. Reviews please!

After walking for twelve hours Iruka was sticky, tired, and smelly; how kakashi looked so carefree was beyond him.  _ Its because he is Anbu-Jounin level, hes so much better then your pathetic body  _ the voice in Irukas head taunted him, but Iruka knew it was just trying to ryle him up, and he was not playing that game while on this trip. 

The Jounin looked up from his book at Iruka and noted the irate ora coming from the younger man. He paused looking at his shadow,  _ night is coming. _

“Let's make camp, there should be a creek about 200 meters north-east that will mask any noises.” Kakashi offered.

Iruka walked up to him and paused, “Oh ..okay...th..that sounds great! Are you sure...you don’t...want to continue on?” He tried to him his panting, but failed miserably,  _ Please say no please say no please say no! _

“No offense but you look like your about to die.” Kakashi's matter a fact tone should have pissed off the younger man, but he was to tire to care.

“Makes...sense.”  _ He sees you as weak. _

Kakashi and Iruka began to walk north-east in silence. True to his word there was a creek a little bit aways, Iruka made a fire, small enough so it would not be noticed by anyone happening to pass by. As Kakashi pulled out a scroll that contained two sleeping bags. Iruka shuddered, _ We must be passinging somewhere cold if he packed those. _

“So… does it get cold where were going?” Iruka broke the ice. Kakashi looked at him out of the corner of his eye not stopping what he was doing.

“Yes, the mountain the Hokage heads are carved on helps keep the village from getting to freezing temperatures.”

“So it’s going to be cold.” Iruka missed conversation and yearned for it to keep going.

“Yes Iruka, its going to get cold.” Kakashi felt his stomach tense,  _ We forgot to eat,  _ He glanced over at Iruka who looked miserable, a faint smile pulled up on his lips at how child like the doe eyed chunin looked.  _ Well we can have soldier pills for dinner or… _ He looked over at the creek  _ That will do. _

“Wait here.” Iruka watched as Kakashi stiffly walked down the creek disappearing from eye view within the minute.

A half hour passed before Iruka began to set some traps around the site. As he stood up from the base of a tree he was startled as he nearly head butted Kakashi who was hanging upside down from a respectively low branch.

“You hungry?” Kakashi’s pushed four medimum sized fish in Irukas face causing the younger man to fall backwards.

“Uh..yes,” Iruka answered standing back up. They walked side by side back to the camp site where Iruka took to fish to clean and roast them. Kakashi sat with his back against a tree for a minute reading before announcing, “I’m going to go some some traps around site i’ll be back.”

“W..wait!” Iruka nearly dropped their dinner on the ground, jumping up.   
“Yes?” An eyebrow raised mockly.

“...you’re….going to leave me here again...but its dark now and...besides I already set traps.” Brown eyes quickly ran over the campsite.

“Yes, Iruka, you’re a big boy, but would you rather trust your traps or Anbu traps” Kakashi rhetorically questioned. Iruka's eyes went to the ground  _ I deserve that for earlier  _ he thought.

Kakashi sighed, “Look i’ll be gone for a half hour tops, besides if you carried those around,” he pointed to the fish in Irukas hands, beginning to drip blood to the ground, “You’ll attract predators not near the campsite to us.”  _ Besides  _ he thought  _ I want to read your file. _

“Oh...make sense...see you soon...I guess.” Iruka mumbled before grabbing some sticks to cook the fish on. Kakashi inwardly groaned, as he turned to go set the traps, it would only take him about 15 minutes to thoroughly set everything but he wanted to read up on the file Lord Third had given him. He stopped and sighed  _ Why do I do this to myself  _  and made hand signs for shadow clone jutsu, a puff of smoke appearing a second later.

Three sets of gray eyes connected, “Go watch him and make sure nothing happens and you go set the traps” The clones nodded and parted ways, as the absolute Kakashi jumped into the tree and began to read about the oh-so interesting sensei.

*****

 

Iruka smiled when Kakashi walked back from the woods, “How did you get done so fast? you left like four seconds ago.”

“Mahhh I sent a clone to do it,” the clone lied, he wanted Iruka to feel important so that maybe he would not have as much anxiety about traveling, and Kakashi would have less to deal with.

“Thank you…” Iruka trailed off as he stuck the fish in the fire, and he smelled himself as he stretched. “ Have I smelled like this all day!?” He blushed.

_ Damn..that’s kinda cute _ the clone thought looking at the younger man, “Well,” He pointed to his covered face, “The mask helps.” He smiled as the Chunin went beat red.

“K...kakashi please tell me next time!” Iruka stuttered looking towards the stream and anything to break eye contact with the Jounin.

“Come on you’re just not used to physically exerting yourself this much, it's really not that bad,” the clone laughed.

“Hey you don’t smell like daisies yourself,” Iruka retorted closing his eyes and pouting.

“Look if you really want to, you can bathe in the stream.” Kakashi thumbed behind him at the river.  Iruka peered behind the older man into the inky abyss. 

“B..but its dark.”

“Oh come on, what do you want me to bathe with you?” The words left the clones mouth before he actually thought. Irukas blush travelled up to this ears. 

“I..I mean if you don’t mind...its just like a Osen right?” the clone was thankful for the mask covering his face, or else Iruka would have seen the red crawling over ivory skin. Iruka and Kakashi stared at eachother.

“I...I...mean ..if...if youre not comfortable thats okay!” Iruka smiled and nervously laughed.

“No..no...I do need to bathe, and I guess the fish has at least thirty minutes on it.” Brown eyes and a gray eye connected again. 

“Um...okay” Iruka smiled and began to take off his vest.

_ Oh shit is he going to change right here?  _ The clone frantically thought as blood began to rush southward.

Iruka pulled off his shirt, then his socks, pants, hair band,” He looked at Kakashi who was fully clothed still. 

“Is something the matter Kakashi san?”

The clone drank in the sight of the carmel skin still warm in the coldness of the moonlight, the body infront of him sculpted and not so hard the the man still had soft edges. He wanted to mark that perfect body and claim it as his own.

“Fine..Iruka,”  he calmed his erection down before taking off his own clothing leaving his mask. Iruka blushed looking away.   
“Iruka come now we’re both men here, its nothing new,” Kakashi eye smiled passing the younger man to go into the water.

_ If he sees your back there is bound to be questions. _

Iruka grimaced as the voice rang in his head. 

“Well we just have to be really careful now don’t we.” Iruka mumbled. He watched Kakashi sink deeper into the black void, as the water reached his hips.  The contrast between the darkness and the almost glow Kakashi's skin gave off onto the aybss was tantalizing, nearly vibrating the water molecules apart. Iruka closed his mouth noting he was drooling. 

“Well here goes nothing.”

He waded into the water following the ivory soldier.


	4. The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi learns more about Irukas history and possibly has a premonition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm going to try to update once a week. As for the dream sequence, I feel like in dreams we can forget a lot about what we ourselves can do for that reason Kakashi does not use jutsu. Sorry for any spelling / grammatical errors!

_What is even in here? Kakashi wondered as he felt the thick file._ Normally peoples files were only two three pages at most, yet Iruka's was at-least twenty maybe thirty pages in length. _Better start reading before he realizes I sent a clone._ A charcoal eye widened as he briefed through Uminos history.

 

**Name: Umino, Iruka**

**Age: 24**

 

He skimmed back down to the bulk of the file, Iruka's history apparently iruka was from the land of water… _Makes sense his name being dolphin._

 

**Background**

 

 **Umino Iruka, granted citizenship at 2 days old after being born on konohamas territory while parents fled from hidden village of the mist.**

 

The rest of the background went on to explain Irukas life after the nine tails attack. The foster parents he was shuffled though until he was of age to care for himself, his record with authority figures until he became a genin.  Kakashi lifted his headband back copying the information word for word with the sharingan. _I don’t have time to read it all may as well copy it and review later._ When he turned the page he momentarily stopped breathing. It was a longitudinal doctors report, beginning on the day Iruka was brought into the village and the most recent added about a month ago after the fight between Iruka and another teacher named Mizuki.

 

**Umino Iruka, age wo days old,**

**Incident Report 1.**

**Jounin nurse killed while attending to Iruka’s Vaccines.**

**Cause of death multiple organ failure.**

**Nurse Hemseiye, was killed when Iruka began to cry,  a black mist was observed enveloping the baby, when the resident doctor who was walking into the room described the scene as horrifying.  The “mist” took ahold of the Nurse and Iruka cries became emplified The Resident watched as the Nurses bones and inner organs were turned into mush.**

 

Kakashi turned to look at the next page and almost gagged, a coroner's report alongside photos of what looked to be a woman's body. It was more so a purple and black sack of flesh. Flipping the page he continued to read the report.

 

**Iruka parents have confirmed at entry interviews that Iruka was experimented on during his embryonic stage by force.  The Mizukage preformed a transfer jutsu on the baby during the beginning stages of gestation, After birth a soul binding jutsu was supposed to be performed, this was prevented by the Umino’s deserting the Hidden land of the Mist for the Hidden village in the Leaves. While fleeing Amriani went into labour delivering Iruka 600 kilometers from the Hidden leaf gate entrance.  When stopping to deliver Iruka, Both Armiani and Iknoca were surrounded by Ninjas from the hidden mist.  During a short battle Iruka was forcefully grabbed from his mother's arms, resulting in the infant becoming startled. A black mist enveloped the infants body The cries from the child became intense splintering treese and blowing away enemy ninja.  The rest of the hidden mist Ninja that held strong were crushed to death by said mist. Iruka's parents remained unharmed, thus eventually finding the village of the hidden leaf.**

**After the incident with the nurse** **_Kushina Uzumaki_ ** **sealed Iruka's chakra.**

 

Kakashi continued reading, noting that the rest of the papers were check ups preformed and basic maintenance for the seal. After turning to the last page he noted that a doctor had dubbed Iruka being unable to attain a status higher than genin due to his lack of chakra, cause by the seal using his own chakra to to imprison the curse.

Kakashi let his head rest on the tree as he tucked the file away. _Iruka was cultivated to be the next body for the mizukage. And here I thought orochimaru developed this idea of body hopping._ He grimaced, _No matter what, I cannot let any ninja from the village of the hidden mist get ahold of Iruka._ He sighed lifting up from the tree, as he felt his clone dispersing the traps poof away. _Time to go join the little shit I guess._ He began walking back to the camp.

 

_________

  


Iruka splashed water up his chest rubbing neck, as he watched Kakashi do the same.

“Mirroring me sensei? You know copying is the best flattery one can do to another person.” Kakashi eye made a upturned U as he smiled at the younger man.

“Wh..what no I didn’t mean to … I mean… It just happened.” Iruka burned read against the coolness of the water.

“Mahhh sensei, its okay.” the clone continued to clean himself  Eyes the water glistening off the caramel complexion of the man in front of him. He watched as the younger man continued to bathe himself, finding the sight intoxicating.

“If you want, I can get your back for you?” The clone offered, feeling heat traveling south in his body, _Maybe, that's not the best idea…_

 

“Oh...hah..no thank you!” Iruka blushed, I supposed, I’m actually done so i’ll just be over here.” Iruka slowly back up into high reeds of cat tails hiding himself from sight.

The clone sighed, and walked out for the water to retrieve his clothing.  Stepping near the camp fire, he froze as Kakashi appeared behind a tree. The clone signed to him, that Iruka was shy and was changing in the reeds, and to have fun, before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

 

“Kakashi was taken aback at his feeling for the jounin as he and his clones mind melded back into one.  He pulled the fish off the fire and decided to wait for Iruka before eating. A sharp snap from the forest got his attention, Kakashi quickly, formed the hand signs for dust storm and put out the fire, diving into the reeds where Iruka was changing, hoping the younger man was dressed.

 

“KAKASH.. Umph” Kakashi covered pouty lips with his hand, looking iruka in the eye to warn him something was up. Kakashi watched carefully from the plants, firmly aware of his being on top of Iruka.  His mind was torn between focusing on the chakra form coming near the campsite and the fact that he was laying on top of iruka in a seductive manner.  His clothed chest to Iruka's naked one, his legs in between Iruka's splayed ones, _Not the time or place to think about this focus Kakashi._ He berated himself.

 

Iruka layed on the ground quietly, by choice, even if the jounin above him hand forgotten to move his hand. He silently prayed that the seal on his back had not been damaged by him falling on the ground.   _How was he able to get dressed and dried off so fast_ he wondered. **_Can’t you smell it!_ ** The voice in Iruka's head laughed. **_He smells like sweat and travel, his was not the man you were just bathing with_ ** **.** The voice cackled in his head.

 _Shut up not now!_ Iruka thought, trying to hold on to the chakra beginning to bubble up in anger.

 

Kakashi watched the person come with 100 kilometers,  Kakashi could tell it was a ninja from the land of lightning, by their attire. The ninja came into the clearing before balling his hand into a fist to another two members of his team who came down from the trees.

Kakashi felt Iruka's heart beating against his chest, and suddenly felt very cold in the areas his was touching Iruka.

 

“It looks like someone may already be camping here,” The leader of the team said, “ A man wearing the bandana with the lightning symbol on it announced, “We are not here to cause any trouble, we are simply traveling for the chunin exams.” We will continue our hike, but out of good measure, we will leave a blood sample so you can set your wards against up. The team of three cut their hands and let them bleed to the ground before leaving.

A young girl with black hair turned before completely being enveloped by the forest, “By the way there are participants from the land of mist, and earth headed this way as well, you may want to sleep in the trees for tonight, they enjoy picking fights.” and with with they were gone.

 

Kakashi waited a couple of minutes before rising off of Iruka, and going over the the area with dried blood.Completing hand signs his wards were now amed against those ninja, just as a precaution.

 

Iruka finished changing in silence, stepping out to find a pack of dogs surrounding Kakashi. He listening as Jounin told them to watch over the camp as he and Iruka slept. A pug broke away from the pack, walking over to Iruka's foot and sniffed him, “Hey, there what's your name?” Iruka asked, kneeling down.

“Pakun, and you must be Iruka, you’re still a pup, I’m surprised.” Pakun looked up at Iruka bordely.

“Pakun! Be polite,” Kakashi warned as the other dogs ran off into the darkness.

“I always am.” The dog muttered, allowing Iruka to scratch his head. Pakun froze momentarily as Iruka's hand made contact.

“Well, I better go, some of us have import guarding to do.” Pakun grumbled as he walked off into the forest.

 

Iruka laughed, “He has quite the personality!”

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck, “Mahh you noticed.”

 

******

 

Dinner was almost completed when Kakashi broke the silence. “I think we should heed, that teams warning and sleep in the trees’ tonight.” He looked at Iruka who without emotion stared back at him. “You know just in case.”

“I get it Kakashi and that will be fine.” Iruka got up bowing, “Thank you for the food good night Kakashi sama.”

“Good night Iruka sensei.” Kakashi watched as Iruka climbed up the tree with a sleeping bag, hiding himself amongst the branches.  He waited an hour before climbing up the same tree and making himself comfortable a couple branches lower.

 

That night Kakashi dreamt of the nine tails attack, and the face of a young boy standing in the flames, crying. Brown bangs framed tanned skin, and a scar ran along the ridge of his nose.

 

*Kakashi.*

 

The boy looked up at him and suddenly they were in a dark room. From the smell of mildew and the dampness and darkness Kakashi guessed it must have been some sort of a dungeon or torcher room. _Kakashi_ his name was spoken like a whisper. Kakashi turned around, desperately trying to find that voice. _Kakashi_ the voice sounded like a plea, Kakashi felt something wet drip on him, he craned his head upwards to see Iruka, plastered onto the ceiling by what looked like a black tar, slowly enveloping him.

 

*Kakashi*

 

Kakashi ran up the walls grabbing onto one of Iruka's disappearing hands.  He pulled barely taking notice of the tar swallowing up his feet.

“Kakashi, run.” Iruka's voice sounded so sad, as Kakashi continued to pull and tug trying to get the younger man out

“Mmehhmpft,” Iruka choked as the tar entered his mouth and nose, yanking him further into the ceiling.

“Let him go!” Kakashi demanded, trying his all his might to pull Iruka's head out of the tar. Iruka's eyes stared at his until the tar completely consumed the younger man.  “NO!” Kakashi shouted reaching into the tar, trying to find the younger man. The tar just continued to bubbled and pop as it sucked the white haired ninja into his grasp. Kakashi twisted trying to release himself, to no avail. The tar was to thick to form hand signs. He looked at the floor disappearing from view as the blackness crawled up his face, Kakashi took a deep breath before he too was consumed.

 

*Kakashi!*

 

The jounin felt the tar spit him out, He coughed falling on all fours. _Where am I where is Iruka_ Kakashi thought frantically.  He looked behind him to see Iruka laying face down on the floor this vest and shirt cut open to see a seal peeking out on the mans back.  Kakashi stood up determined to escape this hellish place.

 

*Wake up!*

 

He stumbled over to Iruka, reaching a hand out to touch him. Black tar spilled from the seal, growing in height bubbling and popping.  Kakashi backed away and stared in horror as this thing took on a human form. A man, who looked like Iruka was sculpted from the tar. The clothes, the hair, everything was Iruka's expect for the eyes. Black pits stared Kakashi down where once warm brown laid.  The man shoeless stood on top of Iruka, who laid motionless behind him.

 

“W..who are you!” Kakashi demanded kunai ready for battle.

“Kakashi, you know who I am.” The voice was perfect, the voice was Iruka's, but it had a malace to it that Iruka never had.

 

*Wake up*

 

“Get off of Iruka!” Kakashi demanded, his grip tightening on the weapon.

“But kakashi I am Iruka.” The man frowned, pouting.

 

*Don’t make me do this!*

 

“No your not!” Kakashi blindley ran at the man suddenly stopping as tar grabbed him and sucked his legs under.

“Do you think this thing is Iruka?” The creature stepped off the Chunin, kneeling down besides the body and turning it over.

“Don’t you touch him!” Kakashi seethed.

“You know,” The creature made a hand sign slamming his palm down on Iruka's chest. “Humans are so fragile”

“Kakashi watched in horror as Iruka's body cavedin becoming a puddle of tar.

“IRUKA!”

 

*sorry boss*

 

The creature looked at Kakashi before forming hand signs and falling on one knee, arms out to his sides, “Kakashi look what you’ve done to me.” Black tears fell down the creatures face, as he slammed his hands together in front of him, directing the blast towards kakashi.  Kakashi put his arms in front of his face as a loud crash like thunder echoed through the room and a force hit kakashi, breaking his fingers.  The last thing he was as Iruka's brown eyes leaking black tears, “help me.”

 

Kakashi was jolted awake by a pain in his arm. He looked down to see Pakun biting him.

“Pakun, what the hell!” Kakashi murmured trying to not wake the sleeping chunin above him.

Pakun spit out this masters arm. “Look!” he grunted nodding upwards. Kakashi blearly looked at the branch Iruka was sleeping on. A dark liquid slowly dripped off of in onto Kakashi's leg. Kakashi pressed his fingers against the substance, _Tar!_ Kakashi worriedly looked up again, but the liquid was gone.

 

“Boss.” Paukun captured his attention again, he looked at the dog, “We need to talk.”


	5. Awakened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi confronts Iruka about his seal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy I'm going to try posting once a week, probally on fridays. I work full time and I'm in school full time applying to medical school so boom!

Kakashi stayed up for the rest of the early morning keeping warm by a small campfire he created.

“Boss, you’re traveling with a ticking time bomb,” Pakun spoke softly against the crackling of the fire. Kakashi looked at his dog from across the flames, shadows ebbing back and forth across the canines features.The ninja suddenly felt perplexed so he looked back down at the ground, focusing on the dirt between his sandals. He heard Pakun walk up and plop down next to him. 

“I have orders to protect him.” Kakashi grumbled, crushing the dirt beneath his sandal. 

“You also have orders to eliminate him if that seal breaks.” 

Silence overpowered the pair once again.

“He’s basically Narutos father, if I ...kill him...there’s no telling what Naruto would unleash.”

“You mean that nine tails brat, that’s his father?” Pakun questioned glancing up at the tree branch.

Kakashi sighed,“No Minato is Naruto’s father but Iruka has become somewhat of an adoptive parent to him.” Kakashi looked to the sky, feeling the cold on his face.

“Hmm that does seem like a pickle.” the dog grunted.

Kakashi sighed looking back at the ground. He watched as the shadow of flames dances alongside the dirt. “Pakun,” He spoke up slowly.

“Yeah”

“I can't fail this mission.” Kakashi focused on the branch where Iruka laid concealed.

Pakun sighed, “I know.”

Silence enveloped the rest of the morning.

  
  


____

 

When Iruka woke up the first thing he noticed was smoke, seeping through the air, from a doused fire. He sat up grogrily, hair sticking out in all directions.  _ Where is Kakashi?  _ Iruka wondered silently as he made his way down the tree. Finally on the ground Iruka made his way over to a bush where his pack was hidden, deciding to change and get ready for a day of travel. 

As he peeled off his shirt, he groaned realizing it was sticking to him.

“I must have been sleeping on a branch which was leaking sap,” He grumbled to himself. He looked around eying the stream, “Two minutes, and I’ll be done.” Iruka made his way over to the creek. He looked at his surroundings before undressing and entering the cool water.  He waded his way over to a rock and proceeded rub his back gently against the abrasive surface, trying to remove the sap. 

“Iruka.” Kakashi's voice startled him out of cleaning, he looked up, noticing the pinkening sky and the older man perched on top of the bolder. The copy ninja looked like he had not slept at all. The one eye that remained uncovered revealed bags underneath a gray iris.  

“Yes?” Iruka answered pressing his back into the stone hoping Kakashi would not see the seal.

“We need to talk. As soon as your done meet me by the camp.” After he finished speaking Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke.

 

“Figures” Iruka mumbled, heading back to shore. As soon as he made his way back up bed of the creek he perform a jutsu to help him dry off, changing and then reuniting with Kakashi at the base of their camp.

 

Kakashi turned towards Iruka as the younger man made his way towards him.  He stood up handing Iruka the backpack and putting his own back on. 

“I thought you said you wanted to talk?” Iruka questioned.

Kakashi’s eye smiled at him, “You can walk and talk right sensei?”  Iruka looked a little taken aback before smiling out a sigh, “Of course Kakashi, are you ready to go?” Kakashi Looked at the younger man before jumping into the tree, starting their course for the day.

 

Iruka grumbled, “Why yes Iruka I am ready to go.” before jumping after the jounin.

 

As he caught up to Kakashi, Iruka noticed the older man seemed a little on edge. 

“Kakashi…” Iruka began.

“Iruka why are you lying to me.” Kakashi asked coldly.

Iruka nearly fell as he processed what the other had said.

“Lying?  Me? I...I’m not lying about anything!” Iruka retorted his pulse going up a couple of beats. 

“Your not going to learn about seals. You have a seal thats damaged.” Kakashi smiled at him as Iruka gawked.

“But..No...i’m not….how?” Iruka could form a sentence after Kakashi had called him out. 

“Iruka it’s okay I know it’s a secret, and you know I am known as a genius in the village it doesn't take much to put two and two together.” Kakashi looked at him.  Iruka baffled looked at Kakashi before looking at the ground, passing in a blur underneath his feet. 

“You won’t tell anyone right?” He questioned.

“I don’t have anyone to tell, everyone who I care about is dead...except Guy I suppose, but other then our challenges I don’t really talk to him.”

“Kakashi, it’s not something I talk about.” Iruka looked up at the older man brown eyes connecting with gray.

“Well I guess I can just ask around the villag…”

“No! Iruka yelled coming to a stop., Kakashi paused his running on a branch in front of ruka so they were facing each other.

“Iruka you’re a teacher yes?” Kakashi asked tilting his head to the side.

“Yes, I am but you know that!” a wave of Chakra tightened in the younger mans stomach.

“Can you recite to me what rule 3.47 of the hand handbook says then.”

Iruka squirmed under the graze of the copy ninja, choosing an outlet by digging his nails in his palm, “Yes”

“What does it say?” Kakashi dead panned.

“K...kakashi, there's extenuating circumstances…” Iruka tried.

“What. Does. It. Say.” Kakashi repeated himself, his eye narrowing. Iruka broke eye contact, choosing to study the branch he was standing on, “All team members shall have all knowledge about teammates abilities, strengths and weaknesses before beginning a mission...but..”

“So, why didn’t you tell me about the seal.”

Irukas stomach tightened even more, he hated being berated.

“Do you know how dangerous it is to not tell your team about broken seals, or cursemarks.” Kakashis voice grew strained with anger and his eye narrowed. Iruka winced, a familiar voice echoing in his head  **_Ohh look at that he hates you and sees you as a monster_ ** the voice spoke up for the first time that morning.

 

The Chunin raised his hands in a surrendering position, “Kakashi please, you the only other one besides the Hokage that knows about this.” Anxiety pitted against the chakra swirling in Iruka's abdomen.

 

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose closing his eye,“Then you need to start from the beginning so I know exactly what I am doing here.” The Jounin looked at Iruka before beginning a slow pace towards their destination. Iruka reluctantly joined him.

 

“Kakashi I honestly don’t really know what  _ it _ is. Its something, like another being inside of me.” Iruka felt the words in his mouth tangle as he tried to explain.

 

The copy nin sighed,“Look Iruka I know your history i’ve read your file, and i’ve observed what this thing can do. It’s my job to protect you until we get to the Sealer.” Kakashi retorted.

Iruka nodded.

 

“I’m not trying to make you feel bad, I just need to know is there any possibility of someone from the land of mist recognizing you, by either your physical features or if that thing sealed inside of you will give off a different chakra signature the stronger it gets..” 

 

“W..what no of course not, at least I don’t think they would recognize me.  I’ve never stepped foot outside the village before today and the soldiers that were sent after my parents were...all killed before any of them could report, back.” Iruka looked at the tree tops as he jumped from one branch to the other.

 

Kakashi breathed out a sigh of relief, that was his biggest concern, with a scar like that over Iruka's face he was very identifiable. But since no one has ever seen him, that gave them an advantage. “Iruka. You know we have to move past the village of the hidden mist in order to get to where we need to go right?”

“Yes.” Iruka said quietly.

They were about 12 hours away from the land of mist at the rate they were running. Kakashi inwardly sighed again, he’d deal with extra precautions when they got about three hours outside of the border. He looked over at Iruka whose eyes were locked ahead.

 

“Well then, now that we’ve had our little talk about being honest, how about you tell me why you decided to become a teacher?” Kakashi genuinely smiled beneath his mask as the Chunins face lite up.

 

“Well other it being a “safe job” aka not having to go out in the field, and possibly bump into mist ninja, not safe as in I have pregenin throwing kunai and learning jutsu, I really like kids.” Iruka smiled.

 

Kakashi felt weird seeing the man smile, it made his stomach feel strange, “who really likes kids, don’t people have them just to have them?” Kakashi questioned. He had never personally wanted children.

 

“Kakashi, children are the greatest things someone can ever bring into the world..” Iruka smiled again, and Again Kakashi stomach tightened.

 

“Well sensei I think my justus i’ve created are greater then some of the kids I run into now and days.” Kakashi chuckled.

 

“Kakashi are you kidding me.” Iruka looked at the older man dumbly.

 

Kakashi laughed, maybe this journey would not be so quiet after all.

 

\------

 

As the pair turned in for the second night, Kakashi watched the younger man's chest rise and fall with sleep.

“He seems like a good kid,”Pakun grumbled from the bush besides them.

“Seems that way.” Kakashi muttered not taking his gaze off the Chunin.

“You know what you smell like?” The dog quipped smiling. Kakashi gave him a warning glare.

“You smell like your body wants to have sex.”

“Pakun!” Kakashi hushed, “Not so loud!”

“What i’m just saying what I’m observing.” The dog chuckled as his master blushed.

 

“I am not attracted to him like that.” Kakashi shot back.

 

“De-nial.” Pakun sang.

 

“If you don’t go back to your post no steaks for a month.” Kakashi threatened. Pakun whined sticking his tail between his legs and walking away into the clearing.

 

Kakashi turned his focus back on the younger man. Pakun was wrong he wasn’t lusting after the teacher. It was something much worse. “Hatake Kakashi, you are not allowed to fall for a teacher.” He muttered to himself before shutting his eyes in hopes of getting to sleep.

 

Iruka dreamt of darkness calling his name. Everytime he came close to the voice it changed directions. He was in a warehouse, filled with dust. 

**_Iruka_ **

He knew that voice but from where. He shook his head and hurriedly went up the stairs. As he got to the top of the floor there was a old full length mirror and his reflection was looking back at him.

 

**_Iruka come here_ **  his reflection spoke to him lifting a hand and coaxing Iruka toward the mirror.

Iruka curious by nature walked up to the mirror, staring at the reflection. The reflection stared back. Suddenly without warning the reflection reached up and grabbed Iruka by the throat. Iruka spluttered clawing at the hands blocking his airway. 

 

**_Iruka let me out!_ ** The reflection stepped out of the mirror walking with Iruka in his hands. Iruka panicked hitting and kicking the entity only to have his extremities  get stuck inside of body, with a tar like substances keeping them in place. 

 

Iruka's vision began to darken, as his oxygen starved brain began to shut down.  Tears fell from his eyes burning his face,  _ i’m going to die _ he thought.

 

The entity began to suck Iruka inside of its body.  Iruka struggled but he knew the battle was lost as his shoulders disappeared. He looked up just before his vision was blocked to see himself with black eyes looking back down at him.

 

**_Let me out! I will kill everyone you care about_ **

 

“IRUKA!” The younger man woke with a start hearing his name shouted. His cheek stung. Why did his cheek hurt. He looked at up seeing Kakashi on top of him, breathing heavily, his hand posed as if to back hand him.

“Wh..what happened?” Iruka shakily breathed out.

“You weren't breathing and it looked like you were struggling against something.” Kakashi sighed, happy to have finally awoken the man. 

 

“I don’t urp...Kakashi….mhhm,” Iruka began struggling to push the older man off of his as his mouth began to water heavily. Kakashi got the hint and moved asIruka turned to the side and vomited.  A black substance came out of the younger man, who vomited twice more before dry heaving to a stop. Kakashi pulled out a small vial and collected a sample, before kneeling by Iruka. Hesitating he slowly placed his hand on Iruka's back and patted it. 

 

Iruka froze under the direct contact before leaning into it, his eyes glued on the ink that he had just expelled. He shuttered, the muscles in his abdomen seizing as the voice returned.  **_Iruka...Iruka Let me out.. Iruka please… I don’t like it. Its dark in here._ **

Iruka managed on fold his legs underneath him and sit up, “Ican’t I can’t let you out.” He shut his eyes and placed his hands on his temples.

Kakashi watched as the younger man argued with something that he couldnt hear. 

**_Then when I do get out I will kill them, all of them!_ **

“...no...please just stop.” Iruka moaned tugging at his hair.

“Iruka, you’re okay.” Kakashi took tanned hads into his own stopping the younger man from ripping out of hair. Startled Iruka looked at  kakashi from behind a messy pile of brown hair when cool hands made contact with his own. 

“That’s right Iruka, I’m here were in the forest, you’re okay.” Kakashi tried to calm the younger man down. Iruka looked behind Kakashi gazing at the dark sky being taken over by a fierce orange. 

He missed Naurto. He remembered the voice  **_I will kill everyone you care about_ ** tears began to well up in his eyes, so he squeezed them shut, hoping to block out the thoughts, but it was no use.

He missed his village. 

He missed his job. 

He missed ramen. 

He missed his students.

He really missed Naurto and he even missed Mizuki. At the thought of his ex lover's betrayal and his attempt to kill not only himself but also Naruto he let out a sob.

 

Kakashi watched as tears slipped out from behind closed eyelids. His own heart wrenched at the sight but he couldn't show it. He just stared at Iruka and let him cry out his frustrations. He noticed the cuts in the Chunins shirt but decided to check on the skin underneath after.

 

Iruka’s cries were some of homesickness, Kakashi had heard them before, while in root he’d hear the other children cry.  So he did what he thought would be best, to help the man. Awkwardly he knelt down in front of the man and hugged him.

It was not the most comfortable hug, Kakashi didn’t have much experience this the physical affection category but it did seem to help when Iruka pressed himself into the hug and his crying melted down into sniffels. 

 

When Kakashi let go Iruka stared up at him with puffy red rimmed eyes. “You must think i’m a pathetic excuse for a ninja.” he tried to smile but failed.

 

“No I think you’re very strong for taking on a burden like this for most of your life and never tell anyone about it.”

 

Iruka hmmed, looking at the ground.

 

“Your shirt is ripped though, let me take a look at you back.” Kakashi said positioning himself behind Iruka. The younger man didn’t even flinch as his shirt was lifted. This was an extremely intimate moment for him. He had never allowed anyone to see let alone touch his back, his seal.

 

Kakashi inwardly groans as he saw the red scratches just outside the border of seal. The seal was definitely beat up, gashes ran long it but it had been patched pretty well.  There were so many scars,  _ How did a teacher who never left the village for missions get these scars? _ Kakashi questioned himself. 

 

Iruka seemed to sense Kakashi was not just check up on the seal, “Is everything alright?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, I’m going to put so bandages over the seal to it will be harder to scratch, if worse comes to worse I have my own seal I can perform on you, but that's incase of an emergency” Iruka gave no reply and kakashi took that as the go ahead to start work on the mans back. 

 

As Kakashi began the treatment on Iruka's back, he realized that the incase of emergency seal would more than likely be used before the end of this trip. What neither of the two men noticed was the bile Iruka had expelled, seeping into the forest floor and disappearing.

 

*************

 

Somewhere in a cave, in the village of the hidden mist red eyes opened as black liquid oozed out of the ground. The man dipped his fingers in the ink, before bringing them back to his mouth, sucking the substance off. He smiled, shark teeth gleaming in the darkness.

“So the traitor returns.” The man turned to three still forms embedded in the cave wall. He dipped his fingers in the ink before walking over to the bodies and letting the liquid drip down their mouths. Stone cracked and fell away and three men fell out of the walls, breathing hard.

“Come now, let go welcome our returned brother.”


	6. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and light clash, who prevails

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so sorry about the late update, I just recieved word that I have gotten to the interview portion for a medical program! and I've been working really hard. My first interview is thursday so i may update late again. But pray for me to get into this program. I want to become a doctor and help childrem

Iruka and Kakashi continued on their journey, they were only another day or two away from the Sealer, who lived in a secluded area outside of the Village of the hiddens mists borders. 

Kakashi, watched as Iruka traveled besides him, the wind releasing a few strands of hair from his ponytail.  They continued on until night fall, deciding to rest for the evening behind a thicket. 

“I seriously better be in the best shape of my life after this.” Iruka joked. Kakashi eye smile.

“Mah sensei, its not like your body was unattractive to begin with.” Iruka’s smiled faltered a little giving kakashi a questioning look.  _ Did I really just say that?  _ Kakashi inwardly winced.

“Um thanks Kakashi.” The chunin had a lightly dusted blush on his face, as he turned away.  _ Did he really just say that?  _ Iruka questioned his hearing.

An awkward silence resinated between the two men and Kakashi could have sworn he heard a bird mocking him.

 

“So tomorrow.” The jounin began.

“Yeah?”

“You should plan of henging most of the day, you know just incase we run into problems.”

“Oh for sure.” Iruka smiled. “Thats actually something i’m decent at.”

“Really?” Kakashi questioned.

“Really really.” Iruka answered henging into Kakashi.

“Well that pretty good, even your chakra signature resembles mine.” 

“Oh you sound impressed.” Iruka laughed dropping the apperance.  **_He’s just saying that._ ** Iruka cleared his throat ignoring the voice.

“So..” Kakashi regained the younger mans attention, “...did you teach naurto his sexy no jutsu?”

Iruka looked at Kakashi wide eyed, “No Kakashi I would never teach a minor something like that!” 

 

“Jeez, Sensei no need to get so up tight it was just a question.” Kakashi smiled.

 

“Well… uh...whatever.” Iruka sighed looking up at the stars. They stayed quiet for another couple of minutes until the fire burned to to only glowing embers.

 

**_Don’t you forget, how i’m going to tear this man limb from limb with your hands._ **

 

“Okay... i’m going to turn in for the night,” Iruka looked up at Kakashi.

“Sounds good, I’ll sleep with my ear to the ground.” Words lazily rolled out of Kakashis mouth, causing Iruka to look for any sign of what his lips looked like under his mask. Their gazes locked, lingering on each other longer than normal before Kakashi broke the trance, looking down at the ground.

He heard Iruka turn and walk away climbing up a tree and concealing himself from sight.

“Mahhh Obito, what should I do? You were always better at emotions then me.” Kakashi drew patterns with his fingers in the ground. He then laid down,  _ better get an early start tomorrow _

 

______

 

Four forms made there way through the night, running to their destination on instinct.

 

______

 

Kakashi bolted up off the ground. Something was wrong.  He looked over to the tree where he knew Iruka was. He sensed the younger mans chakra, he was fine.  He spun around the camp site, uncovering his sharingan, red irises spinning wildly.  He made hand symbols as fast as he could,biting his thumb, “Summoning jutsu!” In a cloud of smoke his dogs returned to him. 

“Whats up boss?” Pakun asked, alert seeing kakashi senses going haywire Kakashi counted the animals. One was missing.

 

“Wheres Tobo?” He spoke quickly. Pakun and the others looked around.

“I… I don’t know!” Biskue answered.

“Where was he statio…” Interrupted Kakashi dogged a large item hurrled at him through the trees.. 

Dissapering in a smoke bomb, the man hide under a bush near iruka, sensing his ninken doing the same. He looked at the items, and kept the murderous intent in his chakra under control realizing he was looking at Tobo. Skinned.

 

Four figures entered the clearing. They each had red eyes, but three of them looked large, covered in armor, while the one infront was bald and was covered in chakra tattoos.  The leader turned to the tree Iruka was sleeping in, raising his hand and pointing to the branches.

 

_ Shit  _ Kakashi thought as one of the armored men quickly clambered up the tree. 

 

_____

 

Iruka blearly opened his eyes. He dreamt of red irises watching him from above. His breath hitched as he realized he wasn't alone and a armored man began to bring a Kunai down on his head.

_ This is it!  _ He thought trying to bring his hands up to protect his face.

 

**_FREE ME SLAVE!_ **

 

“Nghnnn” A grunt of pain, and warmth on his face caused Iruka to crack open his eyes. Kakashi crouched in front of him, grabbing the kunai with his bare hand before it made contact with Iruka throat. The Chunin stared wide eyed as a drop of blood traveled down the Kunai and landed on his cheek. 

“Iruka move!” Kakashi barked! Iruka spun off the branch and kicked the perpetrator in his stomach knocking him off the tree.   **_They have come for me! To Release me! You will not survive the night!_ ** Iruka gritted his teeth as his back seared with pain, the voice echoing in his head.

“Kakashi what is going on!” Iruka shouted looking below and noticing the other three men. Before the copy ninja could respond a voice echoed up at them.

 

“Iruka, brother, come down here and join us.” Both ninja looked down seeing that the tattooed man was speaking.  When neither spoke the man continued on,”Its your birth right, with you back we can rightfully take our place as the leader of the world.”

 

Fearful brown eyes connected with gray ones. Kakashi put his finger to his lips.

 

“Iruka, don’t make me come up there and get you, if I do that I will kill that arrogant friend of yours.

**_He’s going to break every bone in Kakashis bone, skin him and then flay his meat from his bones. I will make you watch!_ **

  
  


Iruka opened his mouth to speak but was stopped as a hand was clamped over it. He turned around to see Kakashi behind him.  He glanced at the Kakashi besides him, and instantly knew what to do. He cloned himself and then took off quietly with original. 

 

As soon as they were a couple of meters away, Kakashi spoke up, “Iruka can you change your chakra signature if you henge?”

“Yes of course.”

“Do it.” Iruka nodded and henged into someone Kakashi didn't recognize. The man in front of him had waist long dark blue hair and black eyes. 

“Okay, I need you to understand, the chakra coming off those men was insane, I don't actually think they are human. The clones wont trick them for long, I need to do that seal on you now, just incase.” Kakashi steely tone was nothing to second guess, so Iruka nodded.

“Follow me.” the elder descended into the trees, iruka right behind him.

Kakashi landed hard kicking up some dirt and immediately pulled out a bag and began to make symbols and a circle with the ink. He stood up looking at Iruka, “Get in the circle and take off your shirt.” Iruka did as he was told, collecting his hair and pushing it over his shoulder and on to his chest.  Kakashi took a breath to settle himself.  He began to put his hands on the others mans back shuddering as he felt his clone disappear. Iruka must have felt the same because he too suddenly stiffened. 

 

**_They are coming_ **

 

Kakashi began chanting and Iruka watched as the symbols began to dance around him. They began to crawl up kakashi's arm and settle on the hand right overwhere the damaged seal would be if he was not hedged. The youngers breathing hitched as panic ran through him. He wanted to get away, but he couldn't. 

Kakashi finished the chant and watched as the seal crawled on to Iruka who shouted in pain falling over to the ground. 

 

**_Even if you cannot hear me, know this boy! I will always be here, and I will be released, and I will make you watch as I slaughter your village and burn everything down._ **

 

The entire seal lite up underneath the mans skin. Kakashi felt sympathy for Iruka but they had to move. He grabbed the Chunin by the arm and hauled him to his feet.

 

“Iruka, look at me I have a plan, you’re not going to like it but do it.” Iruka nodded listening intently.

 

__________

 

As the four men made it to the clearing they were greeted by a barrage of kunai as one of them set off a trap.

 

The tattooed man deflected the knives easily as he approached the two men infront of him.

 

Kakashi gritted his teeth, he knew these men had to be powerful but how they dogged the 1000 kunai barrage was insane. 

 

“Who are you and what do you want!” The silvered hair man shouted at the tattooed man.

 

“Who am I?” He laughed, “I am the great priest Kanuric, these are my servants,” He gestured to the armored clad men. “What we want is simple, we want our properity back.”

Iruka winced as he felt a lurch in his stomach but nothing near notable as the chakra leaks before.  _ This must be a strong seal. _

“We have stolen nothing of yours, now leave us alone.” A sharingan narrowed.

“ _ You _ didn't steal it but years ago a two mist ninja made off with a child that is rightfully mine.”

 

“They took off with their own child!” The blue hair man yelled angrily.

 

Kanuric smiled, “I had already put my power and the power of the mizukage into that baby, so he is rightfully mine, now this is boring where is he? Did you really think that little clone trick could get me?”

 

“Slavery was abolished years ago, you cannot own a human being. And all we did was buy some time for Iruka to get away.” Kakashi smirked.

 

Kanuric frowned, growling, “He is mine. You will turn him over to me!”

 

“Over our dead bodies.” The blue hair ninja spoke up. Kakashi and Iruka stiffened as the priest began to laugh. 

 

“You think your so smart don't you.”

 

_ Shit  _ Kakashi thought.

 

“I know the fleeing chakra signature is just a clone.” Both of the men stiffened. “And I know that Iruka is really here.” The man smiled opening his mouth to reveal sharp teeth and sucked in air. “I can taste you in the air!”

 

Iruka shifted uncomfortably and kakashi white knuckled his kunai. “Tao, Chi, Lou! Go get him!” The priest shouted.

 

The armored men charged at the two leaf ninja. Kakashi using sharingan to take down the first one right away, jumping over him, grabbing the helmet, and twisting and he came down behind the man, snapping his neck. 

 

As he landed metal boot kicked him in his ribs knocking him off balance. He stood up blood dribbling down his lip. He then watched to his dismay as the crumpled figure on the ground rose back up with a cracking noise coming from his neck.

 

_ Shit. _

 

Iruka dodged a blow to the head sliding underneath the ninja and kicking him from behind.  He centered his chakra and sucked in a giant breath of air, blowing out fire onto his opponent. The man squealed sounding inhuman and failing around fire spitting from in between the chunks of armor.

 

“Chidori!” a hand blew through the back of on of the armoured men. The bring shook around the extremity it was impaled on, before collapsing in a pile dust.

 

“No!” kanuric snarled.

 

“kakashi aim for the hearts!” the blue haired man yelled letting the rest of the dust fall between his fingers. 

 

The gray haired man nodded dogging another attack spin kicking the soldier and placing an explosive tag months man's chest before side kicking the combusting body away.

 

The explosion rang through the air, as the second creature squealed and discentragrated into ashes. Kakashi and Iruka tag teamed the last minion, throwing kicks and punches. Kakashi finally being able to summon chidori slicing his hand through the chest plates. 

 

They both panted, turning to Kanuric, who clapped his hands.

 

“Very good, very good, but i’m afraid the fun stops here.” He steped on a pile of dust, looking down at it as a light breeze scattered it, “Pathetic.”

 

“We’ve taken down our muscle, what makes you think you can stand us!” The blue haired man shouted.

 

“Now Iruka, why even wear a disguise, you know I can taste your essence.” A long tattooed tounge fell out of the mans mouth.

 

“The blue hir man gritted his teeth before dropping a hendge, Brown eyes glared at the priest.

“I’m not going any where with you!” Iruka shouted.

 

“On the contrary, brother, you are, and I will ripp of that seal, and combind our two fleshes into one.”

 

Iruka shivered and looked at Kakashi who glared at Kanuric, the meaning behind his words ringing in his head.

 

They were preppared to fight. Hey were preppared to defend. But they werent preppared for the power that Kanuric displayed.

 

The silver haired ninja gasped as the priest was suddenly infront of him, toung running up his face and wrapping around his arms and legs.

“I...KAKASHI!” Iruka yelled throwing kunai. A blue invisible force stopped the weapons and forced them into the ground.  Kanuric lifted Kakashi high in the air before slamming him on the ground.  The jounin felt the air escape him and his vision blurr, before he realized he was rising again.

 

“Stop!” Iruka ran over to the priest ready to land a chakra blow. As his fist made contact the tattoos in the area lit with as he was electrocuted and thrown away.

 

The chunin sat up on his elbows to watch his partner be slammed into the ground over and over.

 

“Stop please! You’ll kill him!” Iruka pleaded one of his eyes crying as he watched the sight unfold. Everytime Kakashi was lifted more blood was released from his body to the ground.

 

“Please I’ll go with you no questions! No struggle!” The priest stopped his attack and turned his eye to look at Iruka.

 

“Please you have my word! I will go with you.” Iruka looked up at the priest. 

 

“I...iru...Iruka n..no!” Kakashi's weak voice traveled  through the air. Kanuric looked at his captive before dropping to the ground one last time, recoiling his tongue back into his mouth.

 

He walked over to Iruka. “You will not regret this decision brother.” Kanuric smiled. They both turned as a moan rang out in the night. Kakashi lay on the ground, his arm outstretched to the two men., “N..no!” He weakly cried out.

 

A black substance began to eat up the two men’s body. Iruka managing to speak a couple of last words to the man on the ground. “K...Sensei, go left and then continue North, then she will help you.” The tar completely over took both men before collapsing in on itself, leaving no evidence of the Chunin or the priest.

 

The silver hair man heaved on the ground as his henge dropped, revealing brown eyes and a scar on the bridge on his nose.

 

“Ka...kakashi, pl..please be safe.” Iruka cried before passing out from the pain.

 

\---Flash back-----

 

_ “Iruka, you’re not going to like my plan. I’m going to henge as your henge now, and you need to henge as me. He will take me thinking i’m you.” _

 

_ “But..Kakashi, he will kill you.” _

 

_ Kakashi looked at the younger man taking warm brown hands into his cool pale ones.  _

_ “sensei , if it means saving your life, its worth it.” _

 

_ Iruka looked up, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. _

 

_ “Kakashi promise me if we survive this, we will go out for a drink.” _

 

_ Kakashi grinned, “anything to see you smile sensei.” _


	7. The Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi find out what Kanuric had in store for Iruka, while Iruka is luckily found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.   
> First thing is first if you see "iruka" that mean that is Kanuric thinking that that is iruka when its really Kakashi. Sorry that may get confusing  
> I had one medical program interview on Thursday and I have another one next friday, I also had an exam...today? yesterday? Its late... or early I have work in the morning sorry for the shortness and not alot of dialouge.   
> Please comment. I love comments they keep this story going.

Iruka came to with a groan. He sat up caked with blood and dirt, unable to remember for a second why he was there and what had happened. He turned to the side and vomited blood, his head pounding.

 

He wavered before falling out on the ground again. He looked up at the sky his eyes closing, he swore he heard Kakashi's voice echoing in his head.

 

______

 

“Iruka”. Kakashi heard someone calling for Iruka in the darkness. He opened his eyes, looking up at Kanuric. Memories of the previous hours came flooding back and somehow thank kami he was still hedged as Iruka. 

“Iruka, brother, it’s time to get up and start the ceremony.” Kanuric smiled and licked “Irukas” face.  Immediately kakashi grabbed the man's tongue and pulled on it, flipping around the mans back and strangling him with his own extremity.

“Fuck you and your damn ceremony!” “Iruka hissed in his ear.

The creature gargled and rammed “Iruka” back into the wall, successfully dislodging him. 

 

Kanuric, sucked his tongue back into his mouth, growling looking down at the Chunin who looked back up at him disobediently. He grabbed “Irukas” jaw with a bruising grip, “If you don’t behave and do as you’re told you will not like the hard way.”

 

Kakashi stayed silent, not trusting his voice to sound exactly like iruka's, after having the wind knocked out of him. He forced to his feet as Kanuric hand went from his jaw to his arm.

“Walk!” 

When Kakashi made no move he was shoved forward. 

“I said walk!” Kanuric watched as “Iruka” rolled his eyes and began his way down the dark tunnel.

 

_____

 

_Where am I?_ _Am I moving?_ Iruka wondered. He opened his eyes to look up at lights… or stars? Iruka's head lolled to the side to view a lake he was slowly passing by.

He opened his mouth to speak his lips cracking from dehydration, “...ashi..” His movement stopped.  _ I must be on a cart  _ Iruka slowly thought. A fabric covered face appeared in from of him, “Ka...kashi.” Iruka shut his eyes.

 

“No not Kakashi.” A voice echoed in the darkness. Something was pressed against his lips. “Open.” Iruka mustered his strength and opened his mouth. A coolness trickled down his throat, invigorating the path way to his stomach. Unfortunately, since he was laying down he began to choke.

Iruka sat up spluttering, as a hand began to whack him on his back in a poor attempt to rid his lungs of the water. After a moment he regained his breath and was able to look at his savior. A person covered in a thick garbs, stared back at him from behind goggles. 

 

“Who are you?” Iruka rasped.

“Me? Ha!” a gloved hand pulled down the hood and goggles, and bright red hair sprung out of hiding. “I’m  Uzumaki Chauka!” A wrinkled face smiled at him. 

 

Iruka wavered his head spinning for a moment,  _ Uzumaki Chauka where do I know that name from  _ Iruka raced through his memory.

 

“You must be Iruka, last time I saw you, you were just a baby, be careful thinking so hard, you have multiple concussions.”

 

“That...that would explain the migraine...oh...OH! You’re the Sealer! how...where....” Iruka mumbled, he looked around, noting he was in fact on a cart.

 

“Yea,” Chakrua looked him up and down eyeing him with amusement, “you must have been lying there for about a day before I found you.” A red eye winked down at him.

 

“Wait!...A day? How did you even know i’d be coming?!” the way Chauka backed away Iruka knew he must have looked feral, caked in dried blood, messy hair and wild eye.

 

“Son, its called carrier pigeons, and don’t worry we are actually right where we need to be.”  Iruka glanced around noting they were in what looked like a shallow pond. The water was black reflecting the stars and moon. Gentle hands took his face, red and brown eyes connecting.

 

“Iruka deary we have little time, I see your friend was able to put a holding seal on you before the damage became to great for the old seal.” The elderly woman paused humming to herself. “I need you to bathe yourself in the water and I’ll prepare the rest of the ingredients for the seal.”

 

“Wait, we need to get my friend back frist! Kanuric took him thinking he was me!” Iruka nearly toppled the cart over attempting, but failing to stand up.

 

“Yeh know, I thought that letter from he hokage said there would be two of you...but mahhh look you won’t do any good triying to rescue your friend like this.” she gestured to him. 

Iruka blushed not liking to put the words Kakashi and rescue together. “He doesn't need rescued he just needs...help?” His questioning tone did little to persuade the woman.

“That sounds alot like rescue to me. But I don’t know what you youngsters are calling it now and days. All I know is he sacrificed himself so that you can get that seal on your back fixed.”

 

“But..!”

“No buts! You think your friend would be happy if we strolled right up to that devils door and basically delivered you gift wrapped to him?”

 

“Well...no.” Iruka felt shame burning at him. Shame that he was unable to defend himself, Shame that kakashi was in Kami knows how much trouble for him.

 

“Good, we agree then. So be good and get bathed.”

 

Iruka nodded as he watched the woman begin to rummage through a pack tied around her waist. He peeled off his clothes, slowly because of the pain, revealing deep purple bruises littering his skin. He knew he didn't have to mind his modesty in front of the elder, she was a sealer, she was people naked all the time, but it still made him blush as he pushed himself into the water. 

 

He fell under completely submerged. Iruka kicked his way back up to the surface, spluttering for air, his body aching from the intense physical movement. 

“Wh...what the hell!” He coughed, he looked up wading in the water at the wagon he was brought in on, as it stood pristinely on top of the surface. The Uzumaki rounded the corner of the cart looking down at the emersed man.

 

“Oh sorry, chakra infused wood on the cart, helps me pass though the land of water easily,” She smiled at him her wrinkled face tugging upwards.

 

“Very misleading.” Iruka mumbled. The water was freezing, but it was just cold enough to where he numbed right away and the liquid surrounding him seeped into his burning down helping dull his pain. He washed off, the blood and the grit, noting how much better he felt.  _ I wonder how Kakashi is doing. I hope he’s okay.  _ Guilt pitted in Iruka’s stomach . Here he was enjoying a swim and kami knows that torcher Kakashi was being subjected to.  _ If he’s still alive that is...No no no don’t think like that. We are going to get this seal under control and then somehow...manage to get Kakashi back.  _

 

“Iruka-kun, come over here.” Chakua’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. He managed to a small amount of Chakra to hoist himself up to the surface to the water. He walked over to the edge of the cart, reaching for a towel that had mysteriously replaced his clothing. 

“No not yet, after the ceremony.” He turned and felt extremely ...naked….as Chakura beckoned him to over to the other side of the pond. She must have noticed his hesitation, “ Iruka, I saw your dangla ling as a baby, I see meny dangla lings being a sealer and all so no need to be shy.”

 

If Iruka could die from embarrassment he would, but still he managed to alk over to where the elder was standing. Infront of him was water littled floating in a perfect circle, their shadows dancing around him as they spun while tea candles flickered inside of them. Crickets chirped from the land and if not for what they were about to do Iruka thought this would have been one of the most peaceful moments of his life.

“Iruka, now you need to know, this isn’t just any ol’ seal i’m putting on you.” Chakura’s eyes darkened.

 

“This seal is one of the most powerful ones I can muster at my age, have you heard of the eight trigrams seal?”

Iruka shook his head, staying silent.

 

“This seal, cannot be destroyed, it's not a superficial seal found only on your skin this seal will use the water in our body to mark the the seal through and through.”

 

Iruka nodded, untrusting of his voice.

 

“Now your seal is damaged, but luckily your friend did a good job on the patch. Although in order to do this seal I must remove the patch, when that happens you will be in your subconscious and you will have to remain in power until I am able to complete this seal.”

 

“Remain in power? What do you mean by that?” Iruka began to shiver but it was not from the cold.

 

“Well. You are going to met that evil thing inside of you that holds the chakra. You need to fight him and remain in control, if not I can accidentally end up sealing away your consciousness and not the other way around.”

Iruka inhaled, smelling the night air. Everything was on the line, he knew he wasn't strong enough, but deep inside him he understood Kakashi thought he was strong and that was all that mattered. 

 

“Okay let's go ahead with the seal.”

“Iruka there is one last thing.” He turned around surprised that the red head was firmly focused on the water below them.

“Iruka your body will be in a weak state when the patch is removed, and in order to fulfill my duty to protect this world...if I believe you are losing the battle I cannot let you come to the surface.”

 

That hit him hard, but he knew she was being a shinobi, if he was a threat to the world she would drown him. It was a fail safe, but he understood. “I understand, and no hard feelings, but let's not waste any more time.” He smiled.

 

The elder looked up at him smiling back, “Alrighty then child, drink this first.” she handed him a cup of water. He drank it trying to not spit it out. 

“Wow..um..”he shivered as the liquid threatened to come up, “What..what was that.”

 

“Lake water, all apart of the sealing of course.”  _ Of course i’d have to drink pond water.  _ Iruka thought.

 

“Iruka lay down in the center of the circle on your belly.” He did as instructed and Chakura knelt besides him. He felt warm hands touching the area of the seal.

“Now, this is what's going to happen. I’m gonna put you into your subconscious, while you're in there i’m going to  remove your patch, then turn you over on your back so I can complete the seal on your chest. It shouldn't take long then a few minutes, but the subconsciousness has a way of slowing time down. So just hang in there, I know you’ll be just fine.”  Iruka nodded his chin dipping lighting into the water, he watched as his hair flowed and ebbed out to the side of him. 

 

“All right here goes nothing.” 

 

And then Iruka's world faded.

 

___________________________________

 

Kakashi trudged down the corridor, he had to be walking for hours at this point.

“He how much longer, or do you plan on walking me to death,” He complained.

“Not much longer, although you seem to have that hidden leaf will of fire, so the more exhausted you are the happier I am.” the voice seemed to come from all angles of the cavern, but Kakashi knew Kanuric was behind him, about twenty paces. 

 

Kakashi had decided long ago to just keep the priest busy, the more time he could buy Iruka the better. So that meant the later Kanuric found out Kakashi was not Iruka the better. He head the echoing of their foot step begin to fade and suddenly he found himself at a dead end.

 

“Is this a joke or did you get lost in your own dungeon?” Kakashi could stop the sarcastic reply. Kanuric shoved him roughly out of the way sneering. 

“Imbecile, you just wait.” He place his hands on the stone and the rock seem to light up and began to groan as it split apart.

 

Kakashi's eyes widened, there had to be something he was missing, rock didn't just move on its own, this man must have had an endless amount of Chakra. He was dragged through the door and led into a small cavern.  Torches lite up the pathway around the room plunging Kakashi and Kanuric into light.He looked up and noted the hole in the ceiling, so they had to still be above ground… a cave system maybe? Kakashi thought to himself. Suddenly he felt heavy,  _ Whats going on!  _ He wavered, as Kanuric grabbed him, holding him up right. 

 

“I wasn't kidding when I said I would not underestimate you. This room funnels all chakra to me, as soon as you stepped in here you fate was sealed Iruka.”

 

Kakashi hated himself for not fighting, although the situation would have turned out the same. Either way Kanuric would find out he wasnt Iruka, so the later the better, he supposed.

 

Kakashi fell to his knees his legs being unable to support him. 

“Awe Iruka, so weak are we.”  Kakashi was grabbed by his hair and forced to look Kanuric in the eye. “Don’t worry you’ll enjoy what I have instore for you.” He laughed back handing “Iruka” and sending him falling to the floor.

 

Kakashi glared, spitting blood on the ground and trying to get up to his feet  _ Having a ton of chakra has never been a strong suit of mine  _ he grumbled inwardly as Kanuric approached him. He priest was beginning to look more and more demonic, his veins pulsing black against porcelain skin and his eyes glowing blue in the darkness.

 

“Iru-ka,” Kanurics voice deepened into a growl as he he grabbed “Iruka” off the ground by his throat. It sent a pleasurable shiver up his spine as the Chunin clawed at his hands for air. Kanuric slammed the man against a stone slab under the opening in the ceiling in which the moon shone down on them brightly. 

 

Kakashi gritted his teen as his front half collided with the stone, something for definitely broken. 

“Do you know how long I have waited for your traterious blood to make its way back here?”

When “Iruka” didn’t answer Kanuric continued on pressing the younger man painfully into the stone as he whispered in his ear. 

“Those two timing bastard parent of yours stole you from me. You are rightfully mine! Your body your soul are mine to devour as I please.” Kakashi winced as his face was licked.

 

“I belong to no one except the leaf.. Who I pledged my life to!” Kakashi angrily shouted.

“Thats where youre wrong.” Kanurics voice had become eerily calm,  _ Not a good sign  _ Kakashi thought.

“After tonight I will be able to devour you and your power, then I will be unstoppable.”

“A..and just how do you plan on doing that you sick freak.” blood leaked between Kakashi's mouth and the stone.”

“The blood moon is tonight, and it's the first one in twenty years, I will tear this seal off of you and eat it and then, maybe i’ll keep you as a concubine.” Kakashi growled and tried to push the heavier man off of him to no avail.

 

“You will stop this insolence now!” Kakashi's vision faded in and out as his head was slammed against the stone. It was a moment before he noticed that the room had darkened a little bit, the torches had gone out. Red. Red was everywhere,  _ did that asshole split my head open or is my vision damaged?  _ He quickly realized what it was as he head Kanuric chanting behind him. The moon.  _ Shit _ .

 

He was too weak to do anything, as he felt his vest cut open from the back.  Kakashi knew the seal as the exact replica,  _ Damn this is going to hurt. _

 

Kakashi bit back a scream as he felt part of his skin being pulled off by a clawed hand, Anbu had prepared him well. The worst part was the sound of his skin coming free, the awful ripping noise would never leave his subconsciousness. Another piece of his flesh was was torn into, Kakashi was unable to stop a groan from releasing as he felt the skin brake loose. The exhaustion and the torcher was beginning to get to him as his body broke out in a cold sweat.

 

He laid on the stone exhausted, he barely heard Kanurics insane ramblings over the sound of his own blood rushing through his ears. He hissed as he was painfully flipped over and his wounded back was pressed into the rock. Kanuric towered over him, with the flesh in his hands.

 

“Iruka I would want you to miss this.” The priest laughed.  Kakashi looked up panting as the moon fully passed over the opening. 

“Now is the time for a new power to rise! All hail Kanuric!” The man called above Kakashi as his symbols turned from blue to red and lifted one of the portions of Kakashi's flesh into his mouth.

 

He hurriedly stuffed the other one down right after. Kanuric began to scream as a red light flared from his body, “Yes yes I feel it!” While Kanuric was turned around shouting like a wild man Kakashi mustered the rest of his physical strength lifting a rock up off of the ground and smashing it over the priests head. Kanuric fell over, darkness threatening to take him.

 

“But how! H..how could… a physical attack work?” He looked up and noticed the moon had returned to its normal color. “The ritual! ...what happened…” anger began to take over him as he looked at “iruka” “What have you done!” Kakashi lifted the rock once more his henge dropping as his chakra drained even more.

 

“Y..you! Who! How!?”

“You will never! Touch Iruka!” and with that said Kakashi brought the rock open effortly crushing the man skull. Black blood oozed out of the body and seeped into the stone. Kakashi fell backwards panting, some of his Chakra returning to him. He touched his fingers to his back and used his blood to summon his ninken.

Bull appeared in front of him, “Boss!” the dog caught Kakashi on his back before he hit the ground.

 

“Bull get me...to...Iruka, sezth, ..is..othes..” Kakashi mumbled as unconsciousness took him. 

“Right away boss.” Bull shifted his down master and proceeded to run as fast as he could towards the scent of Iruka, praying he could get his master help, before it was to late.

_________________

 

Back in the cave the black blood began to reverse it path way as Kanurics head regenerated. He gasped sitting up.It took him way to long to regenerate himself. He screamed realizing he had been tricked, smashing stones against the cavern wall. The blood moon was over , he would never have another chance to consume Iruka's power for his own. 

“Ahhh!” He punched the wall desamating it. 

“If I cannot have his power, I guess i’ll have the next best thing.” Kanuric smiled blood still falling out from behind broken teeth.

“....I’ll take him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT I mean it!


	8. Decisions and water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi gets healed, Chakura makes a decision and Iruka faces off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long.  
>  I mean I work four jobs, go to school and a ton of other stuff.  
> this morning I broke out in hives and my hands are super swollen so I hope this is okay, not to thrilled with the chapter. Comment tell me what you would want to see in the upcoming chapters.   
> Thank you!

Iruka opened his eyes finding himself in what looked to be an underground jail. He was in ankle deep water stirring movement as he turned around his vision adjusting to the darkness. From what he could make out there was cell a little ways from him. The logical cautious side of him was warning to stay way and avoid any movement that would bring recognition to himself. But, curiosity got the better of him and he trudged forward. The bar looked old and rusted as he stepped closer and was able to better look at the detail. He looked at the water below him becoming startled as a loud splash echoed from behind the bars in the darkness. 

“Ahhh if its not the traitor of the hidden mist.” a gravelly voice called out hidden in the darkness.

_ I know that voice _ Iruka thought stiffening.

“Hah I see you still a scared child.” Another loud splash echoed and this time water hit iruka in the face.  Whatever the entity was it must have jumped down from on of the walls. Iruka  watched as a shadow grew bigger the closer  the being got. Massive black claws grabbed the bars just above Iruka's head as red eyes peered down at him. Iruka's breathing hitched, this thing was massive.

“I can taste your fear, delicious.” Iruka fell to the ground as a arm shot out from between the bars to grab him.

Statled Iruka fell backwards into the water, spluttering from the accidental inhalation of water. Laughter echoed off the walls reverberating off the water and settling into younger man's bones as the water chilled him from the inside out. Red eyes gleamed down at iruka, seemingly stirring aggravation. 

“After tonight you're never going to have any power over my body.” Iruka sneered, his temper overcoming his fear.

“Insolent bug, do think I am unaware that in order for the new seal to be placed this ...bandage must be torn off?”

Iruka stilled. 

“That's right I know any minute now, there will be nothing between you and I.” Large fists banged on the cell for emphasize.

“You have no power here, this is my mind.” Iruka's voice was strong but he subconsciously stepped back.

“Keep on telling yourself that, but until this little shindig is complete you better find a good hiding spot until then.

“I am not afraid of you.” He looked the creature down as best as he could due to the current height ratio. Dust floated down in between them causing both men to look up. The bar bars had slowly begun to disintegrate.  Iruka's eyes widened as he realized the ritual had begun and he was alone.

____________________________

 

Kakashi groaned as he felt bull come to a stop. His back was killing him but he quickly ignored the pain trying to sense where he was at. 

“Bull why did you stop, I don't sense Iruka's chakra anywhere.” 

“B...boss he..hes miles away, you have to ….” bull was named bull for his brute strength not his stamina, kakashi felt guilty for making the ninken drag him this far. Kakashi stood up patting the dog on the head.

“Its okay boy,”

After a moment of panting bull was able to speak a coherent sentence,“Come with me to our dimension, get healed and then We can transport you to where Iruka is by reverse summon yourself.”

Kakashi sighed as he was already beginning to plot his route to try and find iruka. He hoppers if he continued in the direction towards the sealer he would find iruka. Whatever he did he had to hurry, and he knew if he went into the ninkens dimension a fuss would be made over his wounds preventing him from getting to iruka sooner. He sighed,“Bull I dont have time fo…”   
“Kakashi, you are out  of all other options,” kakashi grimaced at bulls tone, he knew it was true. “...if you keep running through the night you're going to have to worry about an infection and chakra exhaustion, in the case that you do make it what good would you be to iruka comatose, or what if you interrupted the sealing ritual or….”

Kakashi waves his hands in defeat.

“Lets say your right and I decided to follow along to the ninken dimension. How long do you think this will all take?”

“Maybe a day.”   
Kakashi groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, “ a Day I don't have time for a day bill, you know if  anything happens to iruka ita.my fault.”

“like I said before you're not any good to him in a coma….do you feel that?”

The hair on kakashi neck pickled to life, he turned around facing the forest. A wind blew the leaves back, making the trees look as if they were trying to run away.

“that chakra. It's coming our way...it can't be?” kakashi began to think of reasons why he was sensing Kanuric chakra.

“Boss we have to go NOW!” Bull shouted as clouds billowed in the sky cutting off all light from the moon. 

Kakashi bite his thumb and reversed summoned himself and bull as a tree came crashing down just missing them, he felt himself being transported but his consciousness was quickly fading due to chakra exhaustion. He felt himself land and a tongue licking his wounds. His back felt nice and warm.

“P...please ...h...hurry.” He mumbled before succumbing to the darkness. 

____

 

Iruka ran blindly through the tunnels trying to escape the monster behind him.  Water splashed from his running, his chakra not as focused as it should be to keep him afloat as he desperately searched for anything he could use as a barrier. Thunderous stomping and the slapping of water echoed behind him. The creature was catching up but he didn't dare turn around to look to see how much of a lead he had.

Iruka's lungs burned and he legs ached from non stop sprint; he had to come up with a plan and fast. 

_ Think Iruka think how can you get out of this.  _

Maybe it was the blood racing through his brain but an idea suddenly came to him. He turned a sharp corner and created a clone, who continued running. He heard the being coming close to rounding  the corner.  He took as deep of a breath as he could, plunging under the water and wedging himself in a corner. 

His lungs were straining for air and he felt light headed as he watched two large feet run over where he was hiding. Black spots speckled his vision before he allowed his body to come up for air. It was quiet, the echo of footsteps completely faded away.  He pulled himself back on top of the water focusing the chakra in his feet. 

“Please please please be done soon.” He muttered heading back to the cell. Hopefully the creature wouldn't think to look back there, if it did... Iruka shuddered and prayed that the Uzumaki was almost done. 

 

____

 

Kakashi awoke to something wet and hot wiping his face...his face… He bolted up his hands automatically grabbing at the area of his chest where his mask should have been to realize he was completely nude from the chest up. He looked around panicking internally unknowing of where he was or what had happened. He twisted around finding himself eye to eye with a large black dog. 

“Jesem...what..what am I doi...oh” Kakashi shook his head as memories rushed back to him.

“Take an easy pup,” a deep voice rumbled out of the dogs mouth, “you almost died from chakra exhaustion and the infection.” 

“I need to go.” kakashi stared at the dog. Jesem was the leader of his ninken, kakashi mentally noted since jesem was with him the infection must have been bad.

“ you almost died, you can leave.” jesem growled.

“I need to.”

“you cannot I won't allow it.”

“ I can't fail this mission.”

“I've been briefed but tour in no condition to help anyone.”

Kakashi became annoyed as he battered back and forth with the dog. “ jesem I need to. My teammate is in danger.”

Jesem let out a throaty growl, and kakashi back down for a moment averting his eyes to the ground.

The black mastive sighed and dat down besides the hurt man.

“kid look I understand what's going on.”

“ if you honestly did you'd let me go.”

“... look around you.”

Kakashi looked around noting, his surroundings.. he was in the middle of a seal and by the looks of it a very powerful one.

“this seal slows the time of anything inside it. So one day in here is equivalent to 1 minute of the outside world.” kakashi's eyes widened, this was powerful Jutsu, they must have been using all the ninkens chakra forces to keep it up. Kakashi was pulled from his thoughts when Jesem continued talking, “when you arrived you were in a coma, your organs were shutting down and you brain was cooking due to the infection on your back and the chakra exhaustion wasn't helping.”

“How long have I been out.” The copy ninja sunk back, little at ease knowing not much time had passed in the real world but every minute he lost out there was a minute Iruka was alone.

“well it's been about 30 minutes on the outside world.”

“I've been out for a month?!” Kakashi eyes widened in surprise. 

“healing for a month rather ...we had to call in our best healers.”

“jesem I have to go!” Kakashi made a move to stand and the black 

“Kakashi if you go now you will die your muscles have atrophied and your chakra reserves have withered. To leave now would mean certain. Death.”

“Jesem I don't know how that this priest is capable of traveling he may have found iruka already I have to at least go and che…”

“and what if he's there right now it's a death sentence for you to go.”

“ I'm a shinobi I have to go, even if it means death.” kakashi shifted nervously 

“ if you go now it's suicide.” kakashi's eyes widened as jesem glared at him, the words unspoken in between them causing kakashi to remember being covered in his father's blood as a child.

A Jesem sighed “Look pup, you’re as you have a heart as big as your fathers but your body cant keep up, just stay here for …. until your body is healed enough.”

“How long do you think?” Jesem stared at him unmoving. “Jesem how long do you thinking.” Kakashi prodded.

The dog sighed, “Stand up and try walking.”

Kakashi narrowed his eyes  _ What game are you playing at.  _ But still he tried to stand. He fell on to all fours as he arms and legs burned and his vision swam.  _ My muscles have really atrophied _ he grimaced, his body was in bad condition. 

The Alpha looked at the young man as he struggled to his feet, “Kakashi you have nothing to prove you can stop.”

The silver haired man looked over at him, trying to hold back his facial expressions, but still they leaked through as pain seared his legs.

After a few minutes Kakashi was able to shakily stand his placing his  hands on his knees in order to stabilize his core.  He panted sweat pouring off of his face and his body screaming.

“S..see.” he panted.

“Right,” The alpha made his way over to the trembling hatake. He sniffed the air noting the exhaustion.

“Well then lay back down it's time to rest brat,” A swift shove with his tail and the Jounin toppled over on the ground.

__________

  
  
  


Chakura had begun the ritual on Iruka when she sensed another presence. Removing the seal as quickly as she could she tried to ignore the presence coming closer, only 10 meters out. The seal on Iruka back melted off into the water beneath him. She turned him over pouring sealing agents on his chest and smoothing a paper seal onto him when suddenly a kunai hit the invisible barrier between herself and iruka and the forest. 

She paused turning around to see a man with glowing seals all over his body,

“So this must Kanuric,” she turned back around hurrying to finish the seal when Iruka let out a moan.

“Hold on child, just a little longer she whispered.”

A loud crash interrupted her and she looked over at Kanuric as he continued to use jutsu to counter the barrier. She began running scenarios in her mind. At this point she was to old to fight the priest. Even if she did the seal had a to minute waiting period to take effect, she peered down at the chunin floating below her. He had begun to shake and the veins around his eyes turned black.

She was left with no other option.

“I’m sorry I failed you Iruka.” She shuddered at the barrier cracked around Kanurics fists as he pounded. She placed on hand on Iruka's face and another on his chest. “Please Kami, let this be the best decision” she mumbled pushing the young man under the water.

__________

 

Iruka yelped as he was roughly grabbed from his hiding spot.

“Did you really think this would work?” the creature snarled as Iruka struggled trying to pry the massive hands out of his hair.Pain exploded in the back of his head as he was lifted into the air; but like a leaf shinobi he swung his body back and kicked the creature in the chest.

The creature snarled pulling back on of his hands and punched Iruka in the face, more annoyed than hurt at the kick.

 

Iruka's ears rang from the impact and he was temporarily blinded from the impact of the hit. As the creature pulled his arm back again Irukas instinct kicked in as he  wrapped his legs around the creatures arm and contorted his body. He knew the arm was broken as a large snapping noise filled the cavern.  

The monster dropped Iruka and the chunin scrambled away.  He watched as the creature held the extremity in pain, thinking quickly Iruka created a shadow clone and they both ran up the damp wall.  Iruka jumped at the creature who easily swatted him away with his hand. That was fine, the broken ribs were worth his plan to be successful. The clone was able to jump on the black mucky back and stabbed a kunai into one of the red eyes.

 

The shriek that followed was so painful the clone dispersed and iruka covered his ears feeling blood leak onto his hands.  He was cold and tired but his plan was almost done.  He saw the bars on the cell begin to glow and reform.  _ Perfect timing _ . 

He created two more shadow clones and they charged while the monster was busy tending to his lost eye.  They all jumped and kicked the creature in the chest. The monster screeched as it toppled into the cell. Iruka quickly ran and slammed the door closed, using his own barrier jutsu to use on the lock. His breath was shaky as he fell to the ground and water splashed up, as he listened to the monsters threats  

“Iruka you wait I will destroy you!” the monster shrieked and slammed himself up against the walls.

“You’ll do nothing of the sort the seal has been activated.” Iruka smirked as best he could his jaw beginning to puff out and turn purple of the hit to the face earlier.  The creature continued to scream and slma himself against the bars for a few minutes before realizing he was not getting out. 

Iruka sat, all he had to do was wait for Chakura to release him from the mind jutsu when the seal was done setting. He leaned his head back on the wall and gazed up at the ceiling, surprised when it was only a foot above him. 

“Wha..what's going on.” He cried, realizing the water was rapidly rising. There was a soft chuckle, Iruka looked towards the cell, only to see himself looking back at him with a triumphant look.

“Do you understand?” A voice like his own slipped out between the lips of the doppleganger.

“She's killing you because you were to weak to keep me at bay.” 

“Oh kami!” Iruka cursed when he stopped rising as his head touched the ceiling and the water began to climb up his thighs.

“Now you're going to die here, trapped in your mind and defenseless as the village you so loved betrays you.” The demon looked at him fake brown eyes leaking blood where they had once been gouged. 

“No we will die here and i’m willing to die for my village, it's my duty.” Iruka cleared his mind of any ill intent towards the leaf, determined to find a way to signal to Chakura that he was alive and in charge.  

“Oh that's where you’re wrong.”  Iruka looked over to the cell again, the water was up to the other man's chin since he sat.

“How so?”

“Here the thing if you die and your body is in good state I will be able to take over even in death.”

Iruka's eyes widened, “No, you can't.”

“Yes I can Ir…” the creatures voice was cut off as the water suprased his mouth.

“Chakura! Chakura I’m here!”  Iruka screamed at the walls.  _ How the hell am I supposed to get out!  _

The water was up to his nose when he realized he had to break the jutsu as if it was a genjutsu. He took a large breath as the water filled the cavern. As he swam down he looked at himself behind the bars. A feeling of dread pitted in his stomach as the being began to laugh expelling all of his oxygen. Iruka nearly let out his own when he realized there was a current pushing him towards the bar. He began to struggle, as his lungs ached. He made the hand sign for release and nothing happened. 

_ Release! Release!  _ His thoughts began to blur in terror as the creature swamp up to the bars he was pressed against.

Seeing himself smiling so ...satisfied made iruka begin fighting to get away from the bars. It was no use. The other “Iruka” grabbed him by the hair and kept his face smashed against the bars. The creature came closer until there were nose to nose, Iruka screamed letting out his oxygen as brown eyes melted into black pits.

A tan hand grabbed his jaw and forced it open. 

Iruka world began to dim as water flooded into his lungs unable to hold his breath any longer. He watched helpless as the other man opened his mouth and black ink poured out. He  tried to shut his mouth but everything felt so cold and numb. The ink as if controlling itself flowed into Iruka's own mouth. 

He felt it slowly fill every crevice on the inside of his body, it was hot and it burned as it made its way down his throat and into his extremities. He watched as finally the creature let go and he sunk to the bottom of the floor. He wished Kakashi was here, but that was all he could do. Wish .Everything was so heavy. Everything was so painful. Everything was so dark. 

Finally after what seemed like hours, the pain faded and Iruka shut his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT


	9. The substance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so sorry i'm late on updating im going to be trying to update every other week. But hey good news I made it into medical school! I hope you enjoy and the long chapter makes up for the tardyness.

After days of therapy and training Kakashi was ready to go to Iruka's aid. Only an hour had passed in the outside world, but he had been stuck in the room for almost two months. Jesem had finally given him clearance back into the field after a full week of complaining, and Icha Icha quotes. After spending the morning meditating the silver haired man had honed in on his Anbu alter ego hound. He knew giving the entity control, that Iruka would have the best chance at getting out alive. Kakashi looked around at the dogs before him as he autopliated though the rest of his tasks, his regular squad in front of him waiting on Pakun to reverse summon himself to brief the group on what was happening in the field. Kakashi was tying his straps up his legs, as a familiar poof echoed in the room.

 

“Kakashi, im not going to beat around the bush, in the hour you’ve been gone Kanuric has found Chakura and Iruka.” The the natural born killer stiffened, yearning to go to Irukas aid, but he needed to know all details before running into the battle.

“Chakura has been holding him at bay with a defense barrier while she is treating Iruka. As long as your traveling dimensions or in our dimension no one should sense you, so from what I see you have the advantage of surprise use it wisely.”

Kakashi stood up and quietly went over different scenarios in his head before deciding on the best one.

“I’m ready, I’m going to reverse summon myself with Biskue and then summon you all as I need.” the copy ninja spoke soundly, and his pack immediately knew this wasn't Kakashi they were dealing with, Hound was in front of them.

“Okay boss.” Pakun grunted.

Kakashi bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground. As the smoke cleared, Pakun spoke up.

“I have seen hound since the pup left Anbu.”

“I know” Jesem retorted from his spot on the ground, “This is very unsettling.”

 

____

 

Kakashi appeared under a bush but within a nano second was in the air Chidori activated, flying at Kanuric. Kanuric looked up stopping his assault on the barrier to use his hands to catch the sky rocketing Anbu.

“Well well, so you’re alive. But just because you survived doesn't mean you can surprise me with an assault.”  Kakashi's eyes narrowed,as he was held in the air, his arms pinned above him. Kanuric smiled sharp teeth glimmering. Kakashi grunted kicking the man in the chest forcing his release. Kanuric snarled throwing kunai at the silver haired man who simple dogged it, back flipping on top of the barrier. Kanuric jumped up to meet him only to have his feet swipped out from underneath him. Kakashi reactivated Chidori aiming the deadly technique at the mans head. Before he made contact Kanuric phased out from underneath him, reappearing behind him and grabbing the lite arm. Kakashi was grunted as he was slammed barrier face first into the barrier. 

He kicked his leg out behind him causing kanuric to release him. Kakashi grunted as he slipped down the barrier and landed in the water, he barely had time to register Kanuric hurtling towards him dogging him using the Sharingan. Even with the visual enhancement Kakashi was unable to move fast enough as a second kanuric spun over the first one and brought his heel into Kakashi's eye.

The world turned black for a second, as kakashi's head was snapped back and his eye socket shattered. Dazed the ninja was unable to stop the knife from coming across his throat.  

Kanuric smiled, watching the son of the White Fang grab at his throat.

Suddenly searing pain ripped through the bald man's body. He screamed turning around,Kakashi stood behind him, chidori lighting up the air. He looked back at the clone in front of him that dissipated into water.

 

Kanuric angrily screamed again, pulling himself from the young man's arm.

“Nice play,” He huffed. Kanuric tried standing up only to fall back on one knee. He gritted his teeth.  _ This did way more damage than it should have, he almost disintegrated my heart _ He looked up at Kakashi  _ I have to be more careful. I need to heal but I cant let the vessel become se… _ His thought process was cut off as a wave of energy blasted out of the barrier that held the elderly woman and his vessel. Kanuric smiled,  _ All I need now is to heal,  _ he thought as he sank into the mud at the bottom of the lake. He made hand signs with the newly formed extremity and felt himself being sucked into the mud. He he yelled as the dirt hardened and pressed against him. He then fell, water splashing down on him.  Kanuric huffed as he laid in his shrine. He turned over to look at the sandstone ceiling, as a large wet mark began to disappear. He laughed, “Those fools don't even know what they have done.” He crawled his way over to a pool filled with a black substance. 

“Just wait until I heal and then i’ll take back what's mine.” The priest seethed as he crawled into the liquid and was sucked under.

_____

Kakashi was thrown back as the burst of energy hit him. He glanced around, dazed, everything seemed to be almost in a dream state. He shook his head, hound must have taken over. He looked around for Kanuric, but didn't sense or see any sign of him, hopefully that wound would kill him once and for all.

 

“He sat on top of the water and looked to where Iruka and chakura had been.” He saw he elderly woman lying on the shore on the shore. Kakashi stood up  and made his way over to her. The closer he got he realized she wasn't okay. Kakashi grunted as Kanuric looked up at him her head turned upwards and body pressed belly into the ground. He made hand signs and ignited the elders body, a burial that she would have approved of.

 

Kakashi scanned the water for Iruka, dark blue waves met him at every point of eye contact. Something surface a couple yards away from him. Instantly he was there. He scooped up a leaf headband, the metal warm, despite the chill of the water. Kakashi, breath caught and as he peered down into the water.  He could see anything.

 

“Iruka!” Kakashi yelled, his ears perked up as the sound of bubbles caught his attention.  He looked over to where he had heard them and dived into the water. It was a stretch but maybe...iruka was here.

 

The lake was deep, cold and dark, but Kakashi pressed on. He sank to the bottom, honing the chakra in his feet so he could balance.  Making hand signs he started up a jutsu he learned from a underground bug clan. He grunted as his skin burned, as his chakra flow ways lite up casting a light in the darkness. He looked around catching sight of a mass a meter away. He quickly swam over. 

The closer he got the the more light shone on the object. Brown skin was soon bathed in the white light. Kakashi grabbed Iruka off the mud floor and placed him over his shoulder. The light he emitted fizzled out, as he kicked his way up to air. 

Kakashi broke though the surface and stepped on top of the water. Hauling Iruka,up and out. He ran to the beach cold biting at every inch of him.

“Chakura!” Chakura help!” He pleaded as he placed Iruka of the ground.  When there was no answer Kakashi looked up remembering that she was gone.

“Ahh I dont have time for this!” He angrily yelled. “Iruka, Iruka wake up!” He shook sandy shoulders. When Iruka didn't budge Kakashi immediately bent down to listen for a heart beat. ...nothing…. He worryingly placed his hand over the chunins nose and mouth….nothing.

“Shit.” he cursed, placing his hands of the tanned chest and began the compressions he had learned as a child. 

He tilted Iruka's chin back, pinched his nose and blew air into the younger mans mouth. There was no sign of movement.

 

Beginning to panic, Kakashi bit his thumb and summoned his pack.

Pakun glanced around before his beady eyes landed on Iruka. “Pakun do something.” Kakashi pleaded.

Pakun sniffed iruka, the pup smelled like the ocean, he then bit the tanned hand looking for any response. Nothing.

 

Pakun looked this leader, never had he seen kakashi like this, not since Rin and Obitos death. “Boss, he’s gone.”

“No, no!” Kakashi went back to the CPR. “I was supposed to protect him.”

The other members of the pack huddled together behind their leader gently reaching out their chakra for support. Kakashi's mumbles filled the air, “...27….32...39...40” He bent down and tried breathing air into the man's lungs. After minutes of this Pakun spoke up again

 

“Boss he’s..” 

 

“No, he's not, he can't be.” Kakashi panted pausing, He looked at his hands. Pakun could sense the chakra building in Kakashi's body.

 

“Stop it, Kakashi.” He pug barked.

 

Kakashi ignored the dog and focused the chakra into his hands to give more forceful pumps. Iruka's body shook each time Kakashi's hands pressed down, on his sternum. 

“It's going to be okay, you'll be okay, I promised, I won't let teammates die.” Kakashi muttered. He gave Iruka another breath. He pulled himself up from the limp body, looking down.

 

_ One last thing I can try on last thing. _ Kakashi racked his brain for answers and decided to try his hail mary. He formed hand signs, Pakun knowing the jutsu tried to stop Kakashi just to be batted away. The dog yelped as he hit the dirt.

Kakashi placed his hands on Iruka's chest and let the electricity into the unresponsive body. Iruka's eyes opened as the lightning tried to restart his heart. 

 

Kakashi looked down at the brown eyes, that stared back up at him. “Iruka…” He panted, “Iruka you’re okay, I told you it was going to be okay.” Kakashi hesitantly laughed.  Pakun shook his head, at his bosses delusion, nipping his own paw and summoning someone himself.

 

“Iruka, its okay.” Kakashi hesitated, at Iruka's silence. He looked at Iruka's body, there was no chest movement, His breath hitched, as Kakashi knelt down to listen for air being inhaled and exhaled. Nothing.

The silver hair man let out a sob, summoning his depleting chakra and trying chest compressions.

“Kakashi.” Jesems voice filled the air, but Kakashi ignored it. Bring his hands down harder and hard on the chest  _ 32..33..34.. _ He inwardly counted.

 

“Kakashi stop.” Jesem growled.

 

_ 1...4...Images of obito crushed to death flashed into his mind…..9…..11….Rins face his hand through he heart...15..16.. Sensei….20….21...His father...39...40 _ The Anbu pressed down as hard as he could trying to force the water out of the man's lungs. A loud crack split though the night. 

Kakashi froze as his hands sunk deeper then they should have into Iruka's body.  _ The sternum...I broke….his...sternum. _

 

“Kakashi Enough!” Jesem bit down into the man's bicep and threw him across the sand. Kakashi stared in horror at his hands,“Jesem, please I can fix th..is” Kakashi's voice cracked, as Obito's eye over flowed. Iruka body glowed gently in the moonlight. 

Kakashi moved to go back but Jesem ran in between the ninja and the body.

“He is gone! And you are making matters worse!” The words cut though Kakashi and he sunk down to his knees. “Look at your pack they are scared!” Kakashi lifted his eyes to the dogs sitting next to Iruka, everyone one of them had their tail between their legs. 

“I’m...i’m sorry.” Kakashi let out a sob. 

“What has taken over you!” Jesem berated the man in front of him.

 

Pakun watched Kakashi break down. He knew the kid had been through hell and back, and that he needed a break down, but now isn't the time. He smelled something, as he sniffed his attention turned to the body besides him.

“It can't be..” He mumbled, but the smell of Chakra was definitely there. He trotted over to the mans hand the rest of his pack eyes in curiously, while Jesem and Kakashi argued it out.

He picked up the hand in his mouth and bit down.

 

No one was prepared for what happened next. 

 

Iruka shot up and vomited water on the ground. He continued to choke between air trying to enter his lungs and water trying to get out. He was so cold, why was he so cold., and his lungs hurt..no his entire chest was on fire. Every time he heaved up the water pain radiated in his core.  After finishing he cracked on his eyes, the world blurry from tears, noting a silver haired man and wolf standing in front of him.

 

Kakashi stared in disbelief, at the chunin who was on all fours heaving up water. He was still shocked as said Chunin looked up at him. It must have been the lighting but Iruka's eyes seemed almost black. Kakashi scrambled to his feet kicking up sand, as he darted towards the naked man.  He stopped as Iruka's eyes widened, and drool over came his mouth, and pooled beneath him on the damp sand. 

 

After a moment of nothing Kakashi knelt down in front of the younger man, his hands shaking as he reached out to touch him.  For a split second their eyes locked, and Kakashi noted the feral look in the black obs, before they widened again and Iruka heaved black liquid over the copy nin’s vest. Kakashi yelps, as the liquid began to eat though his flank jacked, and he quickly pulled it off and threw it, across the beach. He then looked at Iruka who stared back, his eyes empty, as the substance fell from his lip to the ground. Iruka eyes rolled back as he fell forward. Kakashi caught him, hissing as the last of the liquid brunt through his shirt and began tearing at his skin. 

He turned Iruka over and laid him on his back, to see if he could better stabilize the chunin in any way. Irukas hair was matted with muck and sand, his face was splotches from the numerous broken blood vessels from throwing up and his chest was turning a deep purple, but other then that he looked okay.

 

Kakashi warily looked around at the dogs who all looked at Iruka's form. 

“That is not normal.” Jesem broke the silence pacing over to Kakashi and Iruka.

“I...I don’t understand he was dead.” Kakashi muttered taking the blanket Pakun had pulled out of bulls travel bag. He covered Iruka as best he could pick him up bridal style.

“Kakashi you can’t bring him back to the leaf, we have no idea what happened or even if she managed to finish the seal.”

“He needs a hospital, I’ll take him to the nearest one and contact the Hokage from there.”

“Kakashi think about this.”

“Jesem for once in my life I am thinking.” Kakashi snapped. “Iruka is one of the leafs best! If we lose him, we lose our main teacher! We lose our proactive mision desk worker and hundreds of the families will be affected.”

“Kakashi I am not talking about the school, or the missions desk, or the village. I am talking about you.” Jesem snarled.

“ I don’t have time for you mind games Jesem, i’ll summon you when I get to the hospital.” 

“Kakashi!” Jesem cried out but it wasn't heard by the leaf ninja as he disappeared into the night.

 

Jesem growled and shook his head, “That boy is just like his father and is going to get himself killed.”

“Jesem, Its been forever since kakashi has had any...you now ...feelings for someone else.” 

Jesem snarled causing Pakun to bow down, “It doesn't matter who it is his duty is to the village not to a specific man or woman.” 

Jesem signed seeing the others avoid eye contact out of fear. “I’m sorry, biskue take a sample of that dirt where that black stuff fell and take it to the hidden leaf, and tell the hokage what's happened.”

“Yes sir,” Bisuke went about the business. 

“As for you others come back with me and we wait this out...for now.” Jesem ended reverse summoning himself. A couple poofs later no one  was left.


	10. what next

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi talks? to Pakun, and Iruka wakes up. But is he still the same Iruka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SO LATE! please forgive me, i'm about to pass one of my classes by the skin on my teeth, and I got really busy, but fun fact I have the next chapter written im in going to try to get back on my one a week update schedule. thank you to 1KestrelLynch1 for keeping me on my toes and focused on this work.  
> I appreciate you. Please comment let me know what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters.

_ Why is everything so heavy _ thoughts echoed in the man's mind. _ My...body...so...heavy.  _ Brown eyes cracked opened, shutting instantly from the bright light.  _ Where am I?  _  The man let a groan parting his lips fog rolling over in thoughts. He was hot yet cold , he was so uncomfortable, his stomach rolled and he felt saliva pooling in his mouth from the nausea.  suddenly there was an coolness on his face, the only relief when his body was in hell..

 

“Iruka” a voice whispered from far away.

_ Whose Iruka?  _ Memories of screams and a baby crying echoed through his head. Flashes of an elderly man in a kage uniform smiling down at him, and then a classroom full of kids. 

Blearily the man peeled opened his eyes, it wasn't as bright...the curtains must have been drawn. A masked face looked down at him.

_ Who are ...you.   _ He thought slowly. 

 

“...ka...ou...kay?” The man was saying something, but he was so tired.  _ Kakashi  _ A small childlike voice echoed in his thoughts. Sleep began to take over his body as his eyes drifted shut and darkness succumbed once again.

 

____

 

Kakashi peered over the at the unconscious chunin. His hopes fluttered, Iruka had opened his eyes and mumbled something incoherent.  _ Probably from all the medication he’s on _ Kakashi reminded himself.

The copy nin sighed and sat back in his chair near the window. It had been five days. The surgeons had used countless jutsu and medical tech, to save the younger leaf nin, many of them didn't expect Iruka to last the night, but he was slowly pulling through. Countless messenger birds had come and gone bring and taking messages between kakashi and the hokage. Lord third had decided that until the chunin woke up and showed the seal was working Iruka could not come back to the village.

_ That's understandable  _ Kakashi reminded himself, yet his fist still formed when thinking about the decision. Even though he only glimpsed the chunin,the Anbu had noted that Iruka's eyes had turned colors, hopefully a side effect of the seal or the water. 

Iruka had over a gallon of lake water removed from from brain, lungs and stomach, as well as having his sternum healed due to the impact break that kakashi himself had caused. 

The ninja shook his head, before turning to his handy icha icha book to help clear his mind. He tried to focus on text but to no avail. He gaze always landed on Iruka's shallow breathing. He groaned and stood up.  

Pakun who was curled up under his chair looked at him curiously, things had been tense between them since the beach.

Kakashi eye smiled, “How about a burger to make up for the way I acted?” He nervously placed his hand behind his head. Pakun stared at him for a minute not making any move to get up before grunting, “Make it a steak and you got a deal.”

Kakashi shorted under his mask, the dog knew what he wanted. He nodded towards the door. Pakun wagged his tail getting up, stretching and yawning before shaking himself off and joining his master for a walk and a steak.

 

____

 

Pakun and Kakashi sat on a bench under the sunlight in the courtyard of the hospital. A gentle breeze swayed the flowers around them, causing pakun to sneeze before attending to his steak.

“Pakun, I…”

“Don't worry about it.” The pug interrupted his voice muffled by the steak.

“But” Kakashi began again.

“I said don't worry about it.”

Kakashi sighed and sat back on the bench, a bowl of cold soba next to him. He had a great pack and Pakun genuinely understood him. He peeked down at the pug who kept his sole focus on the steak in front of him. The sun felt good on his face, even the parts underneath his mask. Kakashi sat like that blissfully thoughtless until a church bell rang in the distance. 

_ Three dings have we really been gone for two hours? _

The leaf ninja groaned as he stood up and started making his was back to the hospital wing Iruka was in.  He wanted to be there incase the younger man woke up. He turned to lok behind him when he didn't hear Pakun following him. He snorted when he was the dog scarfing down the soba he had accidently left behind. 

“Pig.” he laughed.

 

_________

 

Iruka's eyes fluttered opened as Kakashi and Pakun walked through the door. Soft lips let out a low moan as a tan body tried to lift off of his bed. Suddenly a man was gently on his shoulders urging his to lay back down. Iruka looked up, brown and grey eyes collided, the electricity almost visible between them.

“Iruka, are you okay?” Kakashi slowly walked over to the younger man nervous that he would try to bolt or do something dangerous all the while scanning the tan body under him for any interrupted chakra.

“I..iru...ka?” The younger pronounced the name slowly tasting the syllables on his tongue.  It seemed familiar, but why couldn't he place where he heard that name before. He vision wavered as ghosts of memories tried to claw their way to the surface of his mind but ultimately lost the battle.

Kakashi looked at the chunin, who stared back confused.  _ Something's not right. _

“Yes, Iruka, are you okay.” He tried again, as a low panic crept in his belly and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

Confusion flashed through the brown eyes, the man slowly looking around to see if kakashi was actually talking to him or someone else.

“Iruka, you know who you are ...right?” Kakashi forced an eye smile, ye his underarms and palms began to sweat as fear bit into his mind that Iruka may have genuinely forgotten who he was.

A quiet moment passed between the two before the younger chirped, “I’m so..sorry sir but...I..don't know who I am.” the voice was soft but deafening, halting Kakashi's world for a moment. The two men stared hypnotized but the words spoken previously.

 

The world then sputtered back to life as a knock broke the silence between them.

“Excuse me, but i’m here to take vital...oh Mr. Umino your awake.” the nurse smiled, green eyes squinting. 

Kakashi didn't realize what he was doing until he heard clatter on the floor and a gasp come from behind him. He blinked to find he had grabbed thee nurse by the shoulders, who looked up at him terrified. 

“He has no memory of himself or others.” a deathly straight voice sprung from kakashis lips as his body went on autopoliet  _ Did I just ay that? When did I start talking  _  he wondered. 

“Oh..o..okay, let me get the doctor, please Mr. Hatake let me go.” Kakashi eye widened as he realized how harshly he was grabbing the woman, he instantly released his grip, watching her turn and run down the hallway.

“Who are you,” the small voice  came from behind him.

“Me?” Kakashi questioned, slowly turning around.

Iruka nodded.

“I am Kakashi Hatake, of the village hidden in the leafs, and you...you are Iruka umino of the village hidden in the leafs.”

“I am…” the way the words left Iruka's mouth turned the statement into more of a question.

“You are, you work as a school teacher, a front desk worker and you volunteer and hike on your days off. Is any of this ringing any bells?” Kakashi gently sat down at Iruka's feet.

“No.” Iruka noted the pained look in the...older? Mans eye. Instinctively he reached out and cupped Kakashi's face. The copy nin stiffened.

“I...am not remember, but I have this feeling that we were more than just friends…” the chunin bit his lip as a dark blush crawled up from face and neck. Something about this man felt so right, he needed him, he didn't want Kakashi to leave him alone.

 

Kakashi felt the heat build under his mask as the gentle hand found its way to his cheek.  _ He remembers this thing between us, but not me?  _ He was so confused, but he knew he wanted to tell Iruka yes, they had been in a relationship and he younger would not know the difference. But although he was the kindness in Iruka's eyes that had been there the warm brown was still replaced by cold black,  _ If I lie about this… I’d be no better than the enemy we fight.   _ With that thought Kakashi took Iruka's hand and place it back to his side. 

 

“No Iruka, we were never in a relationship, maybe….” he sighed “maybe youre mistaking the feelings for me for someone else, but you and I never had a thing going.”

“Oh…” Although Iruka understood that he could be projecting his feelings of someone else on to this man, his chet began to hurt as if his heart was being squeezed, and he heard someone choke back a sob in the darkness of his mind.

 

“I’m so sorry to have invaded your personal space like that, please forgive me,” Iruka bowed as best he could.while sitting in the bed.

“It's no problem, but you need to focus on healing right now,” Kakashi eye smiled at him, “I’m going to see if we can find your doctor somewhere it's crazy that they are taking this long.

 

“Yes,” Iruka kepts his gaze at the bed sheets as warm liquid pooled in his eyes, his face was covered by his hair so hopefully the silver haired man wouldn't notice.

 

Kakashi noticed, the smell of salt water in the air immediately, and the way Iruka held his breath.  _ Its for the greater good _ he reminded himself.

 

“Okay see you in a bit, i’m going to find your doctor and bring you back a treat for waking up,” He rubbed the back of his neck backing out of the doorway, Iruka didn't look up. Kakashi gave one last glance before turning around and walking out the door, noting Pakun was behind him.

“N..not now...pakun,” He was utterly exhausted and iit would not do anyone any good to talk to him right now.

 

Pakun stopped following Kakashi and sat in the hallway,  _  I guess i’ll look for the doctor then,  _ he grumpily thought as he watched Kakashi disappear down the corridor. 

 

________

 

Kakashi found his way up to an abandoned ward, slipping past civilian security and into a run down bathroom. He pulled down his mask and tried to wash his hands, there was blood all over them again, and it isn't coming off. 

“Fuck!” he cursed slamming his fists down on the porcelain skin effortlessly breaking it from the wall.  Iruka's blood and rins blood still soaked his hands, he knew it was a lost battle and he would never get clean. Anger bubbled up in him,  _ Why, why does this always happen to me, why can't I have one stable fucking relationship.  _  He tore the hiate off and looked at himself. Grey and red eyes assessed him back in the mirror, he hated his face, his body...himself. He was a killer not a lover and that would never change 

He screamed, and punched the mirror shattering it around his fist and thus breaking skin and smearing his blood on hundreds of faces that looked back at him. He looked down at his fist. He was okay with this blood, he was happy he could still feel pain, after mercissely murdering hundreds...no thousands of people. The best part though is this blood, washed off of his hands.

 

__________

 

In a dark cavern red eyes opened and a chuckle reverberated off of the stoney walls. Kanuric pulled himself from the pool of liquid, he was strong again, completely healed. “Time to go remind someone who they belong to,” He laughed as he  walked toward the entrance.


	11. the great escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! Thisis unacceptable tardiness! Life, my 2 year old nephew was murdered, I made it into medical school, my job demands a ton of hours and ...ahhh i'm sorry. I'm hoping to post once a month from now on probally around the 12th of every month. Sorry the chapter is shorter too.

Kakashi finished wrapping his hands when his hair on the back of his neck prickled to life. He looked around nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but if he went on thought based on instinct he would have been dead a long time ago. He jumped away from the sinks using a stall door to shield himself as glass exploded. Thunks were heard as shards embedded themselves into the door.  He peaked around the shield grunting as something heavy slammed into the slab of metal smashing him though the tile wall. He coughed noting that something was definitely broken, but ignored it looking around for the assailant. A snarling black tiger crept up on him ready to pounce. Kakashi rolled over as claws came down, his arm still getting caught and torn open. He grimaced clutching his arm but forcing his body to perform shadow clone with substitution. The tiger roared and sunk its teeth into one of the clones which disappeared. _Good he took the bait_ Kakashi thought as the tiger swallowed the bag the clone had. The copy nin glanced out side and realized time was passing quickly. The clock tower spun hours like minutes and the people walked by fast as the sun visibly moved towards the ground. He was so caught off guard that the tiger's tail whip smacked him dead on the left side of him ribs. Kakashi used lightning jutsu to electrocute the tiger by grabbing onto the tail as it went to pull away. The tiger roared deafening Kakashi momentarily. The copy nin noted a flicker of movement in the window next to him and barely caught Kanuric smiling at him.

_ Shit! This has to end now. _

Kakashi braced himself for impact as the tiger lunged at him, the movements slowed due to the poison. The tiger sunk his teeth into kakashi shoulder as Kakashi lifted a kunai up and into its belly. They both fell over with a grunt and in a heap of rubel. Everything was quiet for a minute, before Kakashi pushed the dead animal off of him breathing heavily.

“Tch..” He winced grabbing his shoulder blood pouring out of it. 

His vision blurred.  _ Losing...too much...blood. _ He made his way to the hall, opening the stairwell door and stumbling down the stairs.  He was too focused to notice the tigers body shrink and harden in ot a small statue before turning into dust.

_ Have...to make sure...Iruka's Okay...how much time..has passed. _ Kakashi continued to the first floor solely focused on the chunin.

\-----

Iruka turned over in his bed, ever since...kakashi? Had left he hadn't been able to stop crying. Why did he feel like this  _ who is he, I know the way I feel and even though I don't remember anyone else I swear I only feel these feelings with him.  _ It had been two hours, since the silver haired man and the sun was beginning to drop low into the sky. He sniffed looking up as he heard his door shut.

“Nurse, can I please have a minute, i’m sorry ‘m just not feeling like talking right now.” He wiped his eyes and looked to the door surprised when noone was there.  _ That's strange I could have sworn that someone was there.  _ He sniffed again turning back around to the window yelping when a bald man with tattoos stood there in a doctor's coat. 

“maaaahh i'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you mr. …” he glanced down at his chart, “umino.”

“Oh yes...although….I guess so, I don’t really remember who I am.” Iruka frowned down at this hands.

“Well that's why I’m here.” the doctor smiled at Iruka, and the chunin noted the sharp teeth. They stared at each other, there was something unnerving about the doctor, but  _ Who are you to base judgement off of anyone  _  he reprimanded himself internally.

 

“Now should we get started, this is a new treatment that should only take a few minutes and after multiple sessions you should remember everything.”

Iruka smiled if he remembered everything he would be able to know why he felt the way he did. Iruka smilied,” Anything that can help, but my friend should be right back ...maybe we should...wait...for him,” Iruka trailed off as red eyes connected with his and bore into his soul. The Doctor stared him down for a moment, the air so tense you could cut it with a Kuni.

 

“Well you’re a consenting adult right?”  The doctor questioned bending down and entering Iruka's personal space. Iruka shifted nervously and turned his head to look at the floor.

“Yes..I guess, I mean I am ...I am..” Iruka shivered as the doctors warm hand met his thigh. He looked back into the eyes flinching as the small voice returned in his head  _ Run get away from him. _

“You know doc..I’d feel a little more comfortable if kakashi was he….” Iruka stopped as his vision swamp and limbs became heavy. He looked down at the doctors hand and slowly noticed the syringe, now empty, sticking out of his leg.

 

“Oh Iruka there no need for that, I’m your doctor I know what's best.” Iruka grunted, everything sounded underwater as he fell back the doctor caught him and gently placed him on the bed before climbing on top of him. 

 

Panic spread though the younger man's chest as the doctor began undoing his robe. “Oh Iruka iruka Iruka, did you really think you could outrun me?” Iruka starred up his eyes wide as tears began to spill over again. 

 

“Do you even know who I am?”

It took all of Iruka's strength to shake his head.

“Well that's okay, does the name Tomaura ring any bells?” Iruka felt something coming to the surface of his memory but he was too drugged to make sense of it.

“I ask because darling,” the doctor cupped his face, “Thats you sweetie, you’ve been reincarnated my love and it's time for you to remember,” Iruka's tears spilled over again as he felt something slimy, warm and wet wrap around his throat and prod at his lips.

 

_ Kaka...shi...help _

 

Kanuric smiled as he looked down at the captive, his lover did pick a fine body to reincarnate in and he couldn't wait to take it for a ride.  Kanuric tightened his tongue around Iruka's neck making the younger cest any noise making. The tanned face began to darken as he became oxygen deprived. Everything on Iruka felt numb including his lips, he was only able to duly note as a pressure slipped into the crevice of his mouth. He tried to push the older man off unsuccessful. Memories began to flood his consciousness, memories that he couldn't explain. Two children playing and growing up. The older showing ...him? Magic? Then a war then love and passion..

 

The warmth of the memories were taken away as the pressure in his mouth broke. Iruka starred up confused at the man on top of him. “See I told you i’d make you remember my love.” A short noise released from the Chunins mouth as the older man bowed for another kiss only to be tackled off by a blurr.

 

Iruka heard a crash as the monitors around him went flying. He tried to lift himself up but the world tilted and he fell out of the bed on the opposite side of the two men fighting. He landed on his arm and a crack rang out from underneath him.  _ Lucky me for being drugged _ He sluggishly thought. A shadow appeared over him, as Iruka looked up he saw a large dog who eagerly looked down at him. Brown eyes widened as the dog bit his collar and proceeded to drag him out.

 

“Irwaka, yowll bee okray nrow,” The dog spoke to him muffled by the hospital gown.

Iruka knew better then to fight, he just hoped that the bald man didn't catch up to them.

_____

 

“He’s mine!” Kanuric snarled, throwing a blast of energy at Kakashi.

“No, he belongs to no one, but the hidden leaf!” Kakashi dogged and tackled the older by his waist.  Kanuric was taken off guard and toppled backwards sending the bed skidding into the door. The copy nin used this to his advantage and grabbed the monitor hurling it at Kanurics head. The Priest fell backwards onto the floor. Kakashi straddled him the monitor in his hand, and raising it above his head. 

“Even if you try, you know you cannot kill me.” Kanuric snarled. 

“It might not kill you but it will buy me time until I figure out how to,” Kakashi retorted bringing the monitor down. A crunching down echoed in the room. Kakashi brought the monitor down again and again until Kanurics head was nothing but a pile of bone and mush. 

 

The younger man fell off of the body huffing trying to catch his breath when he head something sliding and then a scream. He looked over to see a nurse peering through the door  at Kanurics body.

 

“I need to get out of here.” Kakashi thought pushing himself into his knees.  He stood wobbly,  _ I have to find Iruka _ . He grimaced as he leap through the window and his wounds seared with pain. 

_ Think Kakashi, if I was bull where would I be?  _ A gray eye snapped open as he realized he knew his dog way to well.

 

Iruka blinked in the wheelchair the dog had managed to get him in. His feeling was coming back and his arm was throbbing. He looked up finally being able to note where they were. The room hummed with noise of people talking and dishes clanking.  He smelled food, but his stomach turned and his mouth watered. He looked down at the dog who was happily munching on table scraps from the patrons of the hospital.

“Bull, how’d did I know I would find you hear?” A familiar voice caused Iruka to turn his head behind him. Kakashi stood looking lazily over at the duo.

“Kakashi … are...re you alright?” Iruka questioned.

“Yes i’m okay...I...I just,” He smiled his eyes turning up slightly, “happy you're okay and that I know bull well enough to have looked in the cafeteria.”

Iruka laughed and so did Kakashi. Bull trotted over sitting at his master's feet. 

“I know you may not be feeling up to it but I think it's time to head back to the village, we need to get you looked over.”

“But, kakashi..”

“No buts, its not safe for us outside of the village right now, your a target for a very powerful man. Iruka bit his tongue remembering the “memories”  _ Iruka calm down that could have been him trying to implant memories into you. You’re Iruka Umizo...umingo...Umino.  _  Iruka face twisted into a frown.

 

“Mahh down be like that sensei, it will be fine we are only two days away from the village so don't worry I have you.”

 

Iruka looked up, he may have not know alot, but he did know this he would give anything to see Kakashi smile at him. 


	12. who am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iruka learns a little about himself as a voice haunts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has it really been four months!? I'm sorry for the hiatus, summer classes murdered me. But I o have a time line and now I know I only have a couple more chapters to write. This chapter is shot(er) then I wanted I wanted to come back with like a hella long chapter but I didnt. If anyone is still reading this you know the drill comment porflavor.

Iruka glanced up at the canopy, leaves  splitting the early morning sunlight into golden streaks. His mind was still groggy from the drugs that was being flushes out of his system. They ended their journey early, the night before, due to Iruka's exhausted state and with Kakashi's already low chakra reserves, another 26 miles to their original resting point was out of the question.  Iruka turned to see Kakashi propped up against a tree near him, although his eyes were shut and his chest rose and fell steadily. 

 

The chunin felt a smile tugged at his lips, the olderman looked so peaceful. He sat up gently, slowly pushing himself off the ground registering the creaking in his back. Iruka smiled remembering there was a creek near them  _ might as well wash up and find some breakfast  _ he thought to himself.

He walk about fifty paces north to the creek he remembered passing. He shrugged off his clothes and began to wade into the water. He stopped so suddenly he nearly fell, hsi feet wouldn't move as his mind raced  _ Do I even like water? Can I swim?  _ Iruka began to shake his legs uncertain and tears of frustration leaked down his cheeks.  

 

A child's sniffling was the only noise that broke the silence. Iruka twisted in the water, looking for the source.

 

“Whose there?” he questioned softly his voice hitched due to his own tears. 

 

All was quiet again, and for a second it was a beautiful  the morning light reflecting off the water and causing tan skin to glow. 

 

“..me..” A small child voice came as a whisper from all around him.

 

Iruka twisted causing more ripples in the water his pupils become dilated looked for any remnants of a small child around him, “i...i‘m trapped,” the voice came as whisper from all around him.

“Where...where are you” Iruka questioned, “who are you?”

“M..my name is Iruka and i’m trapped inside of you.

 

________

 

The sight was perfect, the trees gently swaying in the wind and a man with the musculturature of a god entering the sapphire water. The only disruption of the scene being the tear streaked face and the look of confusion frozen of the man's beautiful features.

Kakashi continued to watch silently from the treeline waiting to see what Iruka would do next. He panicked as the man seemed to snap and break down into tears.  In a instant Kakashi was by his side. 

 

Iruka yelled as he felt arms wrap around him and began trying to free himself.

“Iruka! Iruka!” a voice shouted cutting though his panic. He stilled seeing how red nail marks and purple bruises bit into a pale forearm that enwrapped him.  He stopped moving and breathed out hard, the wind from his lungs shuddering his body.

“Iruka,” the masculine voice cooed, “what's wrong?” Kakashi slowly let go and turning the man to face him. Iruka looked up at him his lashes clumped with tears and his eyes red. 

“I...I came out here to swim but then...I didn't know if I like to...or can I even swim?and...and then…”

“Whoa whoa whoa slow down.” Kakashi smiled and used his thumbs to wipe the streaks away reveling in the skin on skin contact. Iruka blushed realizing he was the only one naked and he looked insane.  He blushed pulling away and sunk deeper into the water. 

Kakashi eyes his suspiciously, “ Iruka are you sure you’re okay?” Th younger man averted his eyes and gazed at his reflection in the water.

“Honestly Kakashi, I dont know. I… I just,” A school of small fish swam by and Iruka focused on them before answering, “ I just dont know anything about me.

Kakashi sighed, amnesia was one of the worst things for a ninja to deal with, and he knew sometimes people who were affected would never be the same. 

“Well,” the silver haired ninja stepped back onto the shore and sat down,”What do you want to know?”

Iruka looked up pleased with the statement,”Oh do you know much about me?”

“Well,” Kakashi blushed, how would you tell someone  with amnesia that yes they did indeed know alot about him. Not because they were friends but because he develope a creepy crush over the years ever since there was a chapter in icha icha about a cute school teacher. And he may have semi-stalked him up until he took over training for naurto….

Irua noticed what seemed to be a flustered look behind the older man's mask.

“Were we friends or something?” Iruka questioned, sinking up to his neck in the water while beginning to scrub himself.

“Well, not really, like….we have a...student in common. Yeah that's right a student in common that we take care of that has caused us to become border line friends, “ Kakashi smiled with his eye and hoped it was convincing. 

“Oh okay,” Iruka grinned, “So what was I like?”

“Well, hot headed for one, but only when someone deserves it, other then that your one of the kindest people in the entire village, oh and everyone knows you.”

“Really? I’m not a soldier?” Iruka questioned.

“No,  well you were … I’m not really sure what happened with that,” Kakashi lied realizing even if he wanted to walk away he could’nt, there was a major problem south of his border. 

“Oh okay.” Iruka paused, “Whose the student we have in common?”

“His name is Naurto, and he is a bundle of energy, his parents were killed when our village was attacked and you pretty much are his father figure.”

Iruka finished washing and made a motion to get out of the water. Kakashi took the hint and shifted so his back was to Iruka.

 

“ Do I have any other kids, or like a wife?” Iruka dried off and began pulling on his pants.

“No you’ve been single ever since Mizuki.” Iruka could have sworn he saw anger glistening in the back of kakashi's eye, sparking his curiosity.

“Whose Mizkui?” Iruka asked stepping up besides Kakashi decent. 

 

Kakashi struggled with his words, “No one important, now how's about finding something to eat other than soldier pills.” Iruka nodded, noting the abrupt change of subject. But he would let it go for now.

 

____________________

 

Iruka gazed at the stars above him. It had been a long journey that day, and Kakashi had passed the time telling stories he had heard from others about Iruka. The tanned man smiled, apperently he was known around the town for his temper, but he really liked kids and sweets...and ramen, but he couldnt cook. He frowned at that one, someone inside of him he had memmories of cooking with someone. It as bothering him like an itch he was just unable to scratch.  He grumbled and turned to his side, Sim drifting into an uneasy sleep. the darkness that consumed him for many hours finally took part as a voice slipped in and out between the Shadows.

___

“Please let me go.” 

Iruka woke with a start. Gasping for breath he looked around searching for any sign of life.

“Kakashi?”  He scrambled to his feet, looking for the silvered hair ninja.  

“Kakashi!” Iruka pled despreately. 

“He’s not here my love, its just you and me,” The shadows around iruka condensened into a a form and as the darkness melted kanuric featues gave way.

Iruka stumbled back, looking for any route to escape, but just found an eerie darkness surrounding him. 

“Darling,” Iruka gasped as hands closed in on his throat, “Why dont you remember me.” The hands tightened and Iruka air was cut off.

“Remember remeber rember,” The older shouted.

“Get off of him!” in an instance kanuric vanished and a small child stood infront o iruka panting. 

Iruka gasped for oxygen as the chld placed a hand on his back.

“We have to go,” a small warm hand took irukas calloused cold one. He was swept off his wee and was soon running. The hcild darting in and out of shadows before a he suddenly stopped. Iruka panted.

“Try to be quiet he cant know i’m here.” the quiet voice whispered out  before shifting what seemed to be aa curtain aside and light spilled out around them.

“Quickly get in!” Iruka was hauled inside. He watched as the young child shut the curtains behind them and came closer to the fire.

Brown eyes met brown eyes.

Iruka instantly knew who he was and gasped. 

“So you know who I am,” The boy stood up and pointed an accusing finger at Iruka, “Give me back my body!” 


End file.
